In This World
by levelgap
Summary: Seven female players awoke in the New World without their memories intact. How will they live in this world without anything to rely on? (This story is not that serious , This is also nonsense , And this contains a lot of fanmade things. Scram off if you didn't like this)[AU , OOC , No Ainz]
1. Introduction

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered OCs , Fanmade Factions , Fanmade Locations , Fanmade Lores , Fanmade Characters , and Fanmade Features)**

 **Disclaimers : Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane. I only owned the original things here which are nonsense.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Introduction**

She woke up and find herself in a vast grasslands. Wind pass through her and grazes through the grass , Creating a pleasant sound on the surroundings in the middle of the night.

She looked at her surroundings and saw nothing but grass everywhere. She look at herself and saw her suit are composed of a black armor that reveals her waists , Her arms are wearing black arm guards and she have black fingerless gloves on each of her hands with two rings on each of her hands , She have a pair of black armored boots that covers her whole feet to her thighs . And she saw a fine rapier on her waist. She touch her long strands of her hair and saw it was blonde. She took out the rapier which are made of fine steel and lean its side to see her face. Her face is quite well-proportioned with her green eyes staring at it and her healthy pink lips and she saw she is wearing a black tiara on her head.

She gaze at the forest on the front and started walking towards there , Hoping that someone saw her.

* * *

A girl with a red long lustrous hair is lying unconscious in the middle of a dirt road in front of a large gate with a large wall on it. She wears a red scarf , A pair of brown leather gloves with two rings on her right hand , A pair of leather laced shoes , A brown trench coat with a white one piece dress inside , And a flower pin on her head.

Two guards saw this girl and saw her height is slightly smaller than a teenage girl.

Fortunately , This guards are good and didn't lust at her. They took her inside the walls of the city, taking her to a nearby place to let the girl rest.

* * *

In the middle of the mountain , A beautiful and slightly daring lady is lying unconscious on the ground. She have a shoulder length white hair , Her skin is slightly pale , She wears a red jacket with belts on the waists , arms , collar parts on it , A pair of long black leggings with a pair of fine brown boots , And she is wearing three rings on her left hand. Her figure is beautiful with her nice curve of her of body and a lean yet healthy body (Adding the healthy large melons), she was a girl who can seduce even a well disciplined soldier.

There are monsters roaming on her surroundings but they are pretty far on her and somehow they are avoiding her whenever they got on a distance where they can see her.

* * *

Two girls with long pointy ears and long and short blonde hair are lying unconscious on a forest.

One is a petite girl with a short blonde hair , She wears a green cloak and a green leather knee length dress with white sleeves , A pair of brown elven shoes , and a bow on her side. She also wears two rings on her left hand and one ring on her right hand.

The other is a tall girl with long blonde hair , She wears a elven one piece dress that emphasize her curves , She have a pair of black fingerless gloves with two rings on each of her hands , A pair of white leggings with golden diamonds on the middle of it as a design and a pair of brown leather boots. She also have a black choker on her neck with some kind of insignia in the middle of it.

Some elves saw them in the forest and the elves nodded at each other before taking both of them.

* * *

A girl with a black one piece dress and a beautiful black hair is lying on the ground , Unconscious. She have a black cape with a pair of golden claw-like metal on the shoulder parts , She have a pair of black shoes with golden markings of a dragon on each of it , And she have a pair of rings on her left hand. Her left arm have some kind of red symbol on it which looks like a dragon breathing fire.

She was lying in the middle of a city with a lot of peoples looking at her. Two mens approached the unconscious girl and look at her before taking her towards a nearby resting place.

* * *

A certain group of workers from a certain empire saw an unconscious girl on an area full of undeads.

The girl have a dark-colored hair with a skull of a tauren donned on her head , She wears a dark robe and hoods with some golden lines on its edges and a row of rubies on the middle , She wears gloves with intricate gold designs on it and shoes which have designs like the gloves. There are three rings on each of her hands.

The four group adventurers look at each other and nodded before taking the girl to a safe place.

 ****End of Prologue****

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow , That's a lot of "A girl" or "Lying unconscious" or the likes of it .**

 **Anyway , Hi all ... My name is Levelgap and im a lazy writer who writes stories for the sake of doing something. Writing is a second hobby of mine so that's why I rarely writes I tend to forget what plot am I thinking on a story because ... I don't make notes of it and just write whatever I think on a story.**

 **So then , Welcome to this little overlord fanfic of mine which is somehow bad ... Or maybe too bad. The protagonists here are all girls because really ... Female characters are the best!**

 **I got this idea when I thought "What if Momonga forgot his human self?". Well , At first I wanted to do a fanfic of Momonga managing Nazarick without his memories of his human self but I can't because I don't know who are the NPCs of Nazarick (No , Im not talking about the floor guardians , Im talking about the full list of named NPCs of Nazarick). That's why , I end up having an idea of "Well , Use some OCs and let them forget who they are".**

 **Oh yeah , They have their Game Names and Real Names but because they forgot it ... Their names will be changed by the inhabitants of New World.**

 **But hey , Don't take this seriously ... This story have a bad quality and my story pacing is sometimes fast and sometimes slow so you will be confuse. I am warning you now , Turn back and read other else if you didn't like (Crappy Story with "I got better Overlord characters" thingy ... Oh yeah , This is AU)**

 **But if you still wanted to continue reading this and hated this halfway on your reading then please , Just keep your hate comments to yourself. I hate it and those who might like this story will also hate it.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	2. Black Sword Princess

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered OCs , Fanmade Factions , Fanmade Locations , Fanmade Lores , Fanmade Characters , and Fanmade Features)**

 **Disclaimers : Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane. I only owned the original things here which are nonsense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Black Sword Princess**

She walked towards the path she felt right. It was only a gut feeling but she just go there because there is nowhere else she can go. Her steps are pretty hasty because she felt she was being watched by someone.

Well , She was being watched by monsters.

But she didn't know that her walking looks like she is running very fast. The monsters are trying to follow her but her speed is slightly quicker than them , Making them give up after some minutes of chasing.

She didn't know it because she was cautious. She don't know why but she felt she knew how would she act when an ambush appears. She didn't even know how did she know anything of this. Like for example , Whenever she grip her rapier she felt that she knew how to use it at its full potential.

After some time walking , She finally saw a civilization on the distance. From the distance , Houses made of low quality woods and hays can be seen with some torch and a large campfire on the middle as it's only light.

"A village?" She muttered under her breath as she walk towards the village.

After some time walking , She got closed at the village and finally felt relieved that she came here safe and unharmed. Some villagers saw her and approached her.

"Who are you?" An elder man asked with a curious yet cautious tone.

She look at the man with a soft expression. "I was lost and I am looking for a place to rest" She replied.

The elder man stare at her with scrutinizing eyes before he glance at the villagers and look at her again. "Is a storage room will suffice?" He asked with a slight worried expression.

She smiled wryly at that question. "Of course" She answered with a soft tone.

The elder man nodded his head a little before looking at her again. "Before I forget , What is your name?" He asks with a curious tone.

She tried to speak but she notice that she can't remember what is her name. She can't also remember who is she and where she came from. After some moments of silence , She finally replied "I don't know" with a sour face.

The others are shocked when they heard her and the elder man fake a cough before looking at her with solemn eyes. "I apologize for asking a rude question" He said before leading her to the storage room.

The elder man introduced himself as the Village Chief of the Village of Carne and there are others who also introduced themselves at her. She was asked if she need some food but she replied that she didn't feel hungry so when they arrived at the storage room , She already lay herself on a bed of hays and sleep.

Though , She can't sleep properly due to unknown reasons ... 

* * *

She woke up before the sunrise and came outside. She didn't know why but she still didn't felt hungry and she felt her energy is still the same. Though she felt refreshed from her mind.

Even though she didn't felt hungry , She walk towards the house where the Village Chief lives and asks him politely if she can grab some food for breakfast. The village chief nodded and gave her some breads and a cup of hot water which she appreciated even if it's taste is bland.

Morning is starting and people starts waking up and doing their activities which is farming.

She wanted to stay here for awhile until she got some information and money to go to other places. She didn't know that she have tons of money on her Dimensional Money Pouch. She also didn't know that she have tons of items from her Dimensional Pocket. She didn't even known that she have those things at her on the whole time.

As she was looking at the villagers activities on a corner , She felt something bad on the direction where the entrance of the village can be seen. She tense up as she squinted her eyes towards that direction.

From there , She saw from a far distance. There are a battalion of men in armor and are riding war horses. All of them are armed and there are four of those mens who are loading their bows with their arrows and those arrows have fire on it's tip.

She didn't noticed how unnatural that she can see them at a very far distance.

"Enemies!" She shouted very loudly that her voice echoed through the whole village.

The villagers tense up and looked at the direction where she was looking and saw a group of small silhouettes in a horse approaching the village.

The villagers screamed and panic as they abandoned their posts and tried to escape at the village quickly. There are others who are going to their houses hastily to evacuate their families. Some are taking rakes or other things to fight the invading party.

The girl in a black armor felt calm , She didn't understand why she was calm when a potential threat to her life is coming. She just took her rapier and walk towards the entrance to stand there. She didn't know why she is doing this but she felt that somehow , She can win without any help.

The armored mens with bows releases their arrows. The arrows flew to the air before falling to the ground. The arrows struck one of the houses and fires started spreading on it's poor quality wood.

One of the arrows came through the girl in a black armor. The girl was getting hit and the villagers gasped as they look at the stranger who is just resting at their village.

But on her case , The arrow is too slow. It was too slow that she have enough time to stare at it for some seconds. She raised her sword and accurately swing it towards the arrow that is going to hit her.

The arrow has been destroyed.

The knights in the horse didn't notice this and just break loose a lot of arrows as they closed to the village.

'Incredible! , I didn't thought I can do this' She thought in amazement as she look at her sword before focusing back on the enemies.

The leading knight which seems to be the leader look at her with a lecherous gaze before he swing his sword towards her. He didn't notice how high quality her armor is and just assume that she was a weak and a frail girl.

That was the last time he saw light on that day.

She swings her rapier towards the captain and just cut his upper head cleanly. The horse just continue itself on running towards the village even though it's rider is dead.

The other also attack her because they didn't notice what she did on the captain. Her body moves on it's own and just slashed the fools who attack her simultaneously.

Finally , They noticed her and what she did on some of their mens and became cautious at her. They stopped at the distance while looking at her with cold eyes.

She stared at the enemies before pointing her blade towards their direction. "Why are you doing this!?" She asked with a sour expression.

The knights only look at her coldly before they took a formation and charged at her.

"Not talking then" She said with a clicked of her tongue.

Three men in horses charged at her with their swords raised high. They are rushing very fast towards her that it will be questionable if she can dodge it.

But for her , It was still too slow. She have enough time to think what she can do while looking at them for a minute.

She rushed towards them and jumped at the one leading towards her before slashing him in half , Leaving the horse alive. The other two didn't have time to react because she spin her body mid-air with her rapier on her hand , Slashing both of them at either sides.

Only the horses are alive. She didn't like killing the horses because they are only doing the things they didn't like.

The man who might be the second-in-command felt chills as he looked at the girl. "Don't get scared , Charged at her all at once!" He yelled with fear in his face.

The knights are also scared but because their common sense told them that she was the only one protecting this village and no one can do anything , They just charged at her.

Ten knights came at her front and she only jump back before jumping very high. She kick one of the man when she fell and did it at the others , Making them fall to their horses because of the sheer force of her legs. Before they could get up , They saw themselves flying and felt something is missing on them. It was true that something is missing on them because the girl in black armor just cut various parts of their limbs as she rushed through them.

"AAAHH!" A lot of them screamed in pain while the others died instantly because of their quick loss of blood.

The man who seems to be the second-in-command felt fear. All of them felt demoralized when they saw the girl's agile and quick reflexes like she was only a wind passing through the grass.

The blonde haired girl felt calm as she stand on the distance , Looking at the intruders with cold and slight sympathetic eyes. She frowned because she notice how can she easily kill another person like her. She felt that it was her first time fighting on a life and death battle and she was curious why it felt so normal like she was familiar on it.

The men in armor retreats with fear in their faces. They didn't want to see that girl again. Some of them shouted some nonsense like "We'll pay you back!" or some other threats. 

* * *

The Village Chief saw it with shock and awe. He thought the girl is a passing adventurer but he didn't thought that she was too strong.

The villagers cheered on her as they came closer at her and thank her for saving their village. Though some of their houses have been strucked and burned by the flaming arrows , They quickly took it off. There are no deaths or major casualties on the village.

She was slightly embarassed but she was also frowning as she look at the mens she killed.

* * *

It was now afternoon and soon the sun will be setting.

The villagers thanked her and told her that she can stay here whenever she wants. She was a bit embarassed at the proposal but she accepted it.

"My first safehouse" She muttered under her breath as she look at the windows.

Right now , She was staying at the Village Chief's house. The Village Chief wanted to thank her by letting her live on his home and giving her a fine dinner on this evening.

When she glance at the side , She saw someone rushing towards the direction of the Village Chief's House. The rushing man slam the door at his hasty approached and yelled "There are mens with horses approaching the village!".

She immediately stand up and approached the man. "I will go" She said with a serious expression. 'They never learned their lesson' She thought with a click of her tongue on her mind.

As they walk towards there , The Village Chief approached her and bowed his head slightly. "I am sorry if we are relying to you too much" He said with a worried and an apologetic tone.

She waved her hands dismissively at them. "Don't worry about it , Helping someone who helped me is common sense" She said with a wry smile.

"But what we did is too small compared to you who did too much to us" The Village Chief replied , Still apologetic.

"It's okay , I just can't abandon someone who let me rest at their house , Me a stranger" She said before going towards the village entrance.

The Village Chief still wanted to do something to repay her. 

* * *

When she arrived at the village entrance and narrowed her eyes on the front , She saw mens in horses but they are different than the intruders awhile ago.

The mens wears low quality armors and some didn't even have gears protecting them. There are various weapons on their side which is not complimenting their professions as soldiers. They are more like mercenary.

"Who are they? , They seems different than the intruders awhile ago" She asked with a confused expression.

The Village Chief look at the approaching mens carefully before he widened his eyes and look at nervously at their savior. "Erm ... They are the kingdom soldiers of Re-estize ..." He said with shame on his voice. "I am sorry if we disturb you on this matter" He added with a frown.

"Don't worry about it" She said with a wry smile before looking at the kingdom soldiers.

They arrived at the village. The villagers are staring at the soldiers cautiously. A man who stood out among the rest of his troops look at his surroundings before looking at the Village Chief and the blonde haired girl with a high quality black armor.

He landed on the ground and approached the Village Chief. "I am Gazef Stronoff , Warrior Captain of the Kingdom of Re-estize , I came here on patrol because of the news that enmies from the empire are destroying small villages on this area". He said with a loud and firm tone. "Where is your chief?" He asked as he looked at the elder man.

The Village Chief fake a cough , Taking the attention of the Kingdom Strongest Warrior. "I am the Village Chief of this humble village" He said with a slight nervous tone.

He look at him before glancing at the girl in black armor. "Who is she?" He asked in a polite tone , Trying to take off the tense atmosphere.

"Ah , She is the one who save our village on the empire soldiers!" The Village Chief replied with admiration in his expression.

Gazef look at the girl who also looks back at him with a curious expression. "May I know your name?" He asked with a soft tone.

She became silent for a minute before looking at Gazef with a sad expression. "I am sorry to say but I can't remember anything about myself" She replied with knitted eye brows.

Gazef was shocked when he heard it. "You can't!? , You didn't even know where you came from!?" He asked in shock , He can't believe that a girl who have a decent equipment can't remember who is she. He look at her eyes and saw that she is saying the truth.

"Yes ..." She said with a frown on her face.

Before Gazef could apologize , Someone on his troops rushed through him and yelled "Unknown persons are seen on the distance!".

Gazef look at the direction where the his men is pointing and saw small figures of people wearing robes and hoods with some kind of angelic beings floating on their side.

"The Theocracy" He said with a serious expression with a click of his tongue.

"What are they doing here? , What do they want?" The girl asked with a curious yet serious expression as she squinted her eyes towards that direction.

"Are there any treasures or some artifacts hidden on this village?" Gazef asked while still looking at the distant figures who are marching towards the village.

"I am sorry but there is nothing" The Village Chief quickly replied. "What should we do?" He asked with a worried tone.

"MAybe they are hired by those knights who attack her awhile ago" The girl in black armor said with a serious expression. "But why would they hire strong groups of people just to attack a village?" She asked with a curious expression.

"Maybe they wanted me" He said with an angered expression. "I was stripped of my equipments before coming here and this is the only perfect chance to defeat me" He spat with his brow knitted furiously.

She looked at Gazef. "I don't know why they wanted you but what I know is that they are a threat to this village" She said as she stepped forward.

Gazef look at her with a frown. "Miss , We can't take you with us" Gazef said with a serious expression. "It would haunt me in my dreams if I let you , A lady , To be killed on a battle in my stead" He added.

"I insist" She said with a slight frown. "I hate someone dying for the others without doing anything , Let ma help you!" She said with a firm and determined expression.

They stared at each other for some time before the Warrior Captain broke their eye contact and sighs. "So you won't change your mind then huh ..." He said with a slight hesitation. "Then , Lady ... I want to apologize in advance if somehow we fell on the battlefield" He said with a worried expression.

She nodded before looking seriously at the angels. "Then , Let us go" She said with a wry smile. 

* * *

Nigun Goodrich Luin , The leader of the Sunlight Scripture of the Six Scriptures of the Slane Theocracy , Has come on the village for a mission to ensnare the movements of the Warrior Captain and kill him.

They are now marching towards the village on the far distance and blocked the possible escape routes of the Warrior Captain.

"Everything is perfect , He won't be able to escape and we can kill him without leaving any trace!" He said in glee as he lead his troops towards the village.

"Sir Nigun , They are coming" One of the men in his back said in a whisper.

Nigun grinned before ordering them. "Overwhelm him with the angels and destroy the village along with the villagers after this" He said with a cruel and cold tone. 

* * *

They rushed towards the Sunlight Scripture with only Gazef and the player as their ace-in-the-hole.

The girl is riding on a horse along with Gazef. She didn't have any horse and she didn't know that she can keep up with them by just running without being tired.

Gazef took his bow on his back and load his arrow on it before letting it loose towards the enemy. The arrow stopped before hitting the leader of the Sunlight Scripture. He clicked his tongue before rushing towards the enemy.

Suddenly , The horse they are riding moves unusually and it became erratic. Gazef and the girl in black armor jump out of the horse and glared at Nigun.

Nigun who is spectating the whole scenery raised his eyebrow when he saw the player along with Gazef.

She looks like a dark princess accompanying her subordinates to a battle.

"Who is she?" Nigun asked in a monotone.

The others shakes their head , Indicating that they didn't know who is the princess-like girl.

"It doesn't matter , One girl can't change the fact they will die" He said before ordering the angels to attack them.

The girl look at the angels. "Archangel of Flames?" She muttered under her breath before jumping back to dodge the charge of the angel. 'How did I know what are they?' She thought as she countered the attack of the angel with a swing of her rapier.

" **[** **Sixfold Slash of Light]** "

She heard and look at her side to see Gazef destroying six angels simultaneously in one slash.

"Wow , That was cool" She said in amazement as she blocked the other angels attacking her.

Another wave of angels charged through them but she just swing her blade to kill them. Each slash cleaves through the angels like they are paper.

Gazef notice it and glance before looking at her in awe. "Incredible , Destroying angels without the use of Martial Arts!?" He said before spinning his body to dodge another strike from an angel.

The other mens of the Warrior Captain are doing their best to reduce the numbers of the angels but it was impossible because the angels are flying and their range weapons can't hit them or even scrape them a little bit.

Nigun looked at the girl with a slight confuse and shock expression. "Who is this girl? , An adventurer?" He asked to no one in a loud tone.

The player spins her body before swinging her blade horizontally , Slashing a group of angels on her front. She kicked the ground towards the group of mages to strike through them.

The mages immediately casts their barriers to protect them from her attack but they didn't expect what happened next.

She broke the barrier with a slash and kill five mages instantly. Nigun's face paled as he looked at the spectacle of his comrades being killed by an unknown person.

The mages panic and casts multitude of magic spells to prevent her from rushing at them. Some casts spells to attack her mind , Others just casts AOE spells to kill her immediately.

"NO!" Gazef yelled as he rushed through her to protect her but angels blocked his path and charged through him.

She still rushed at them before being hit by the spells. Smoke rendered their vision because of the multitude of spells that came through that area where she is.

"Is she dead?" One of the men asks in a nervous tone.

The smoke cleared and all of them widened their eyes. Even Gazef is surprised when he saw her.

She is unscathed and there is no hint of wounds or any weird things on her like nothing happened at her.

She look coldly at Nigun before pointing her blade towards his direction. "You are too weak , Surrender or die" She said with a piercing gaze.

All of them felt it. They saw her becoming big while them becoming smaller. An abundant amount of dark aura is coming out of her and all of them are being engulf by it.

Though she didn't know that she is doing it , All of them felt the fear on her aura.

This is one of her passive skills and is an aura where they will feel intimidated and scared.

 **[Corrupted Ones Aura]** is the name of the aura which inflicts Fear III , Panic III , and Intimidate III on enemies on the vicinity. Only level 60 above enemies can resists this aura. Allies won't be affected to this and if an ally have negative karma , This aura will give him or her bonus stats.

Because there are no level 60 enemies on one of them , All of them stand on their place like a statue. Most of them feel unconscious with some of them convulsing by the sheer amount of fear. Others peed on their pants while some others just stood there without moving an inch. The angels also stopped at their tracks and just fly there motionless like their time stopped.

She was slightly angry because she thought she was going to die at that amount of magic thrown at her. She felt that she can live at that low level magics but she can't help but be scared because she was still a human.

Nigun have an item that might save him at this unknown person but he can't move. No , He felt that he is not allowed to move because he might die if he did something stupid.

"All of you , Get out of here and never come back!" She yelled at them with a dangerous glint on her eyes.

Nigun shrieked before running away along with the others. The angels are gone and those who are unconscious are either carried or abandoned.

Gazef also felt the intent a little and shivered at the thought of her angry face.

The aura deactivated itself when she calm down and look at the group before smiling wryly at them. "We won" She said with a sigh of relief. 

* * *

The Sunlight Scripture's Leader , Nigun Goodrich Luin , Retreated back to the forest and call off all of his subordinates who are hiding on the forest who are tasked to blocked the escape routes of their target.

One man approached him with a confused expression. "What happened sir?" He asked.

Nigun glared at him with bloodshot eyes. "Don't ask! , Just retreat!" He yelled before running towards the deep forest.

All of them was confused but just followed him because they saw the others who came along with him are somehow scared at something. 

* * *

It is now morning and the Village of Carne are celebrating for being saved by their savior.

The girl who saved the village is the main honorable guests of this celebration so she was sitting in the middle of the village and is being served with the greatest food on the village though it was not that grand at all.

Gazef approached her on the middle while the others are celebrating. "Thanks for helping us , Without your help we might not be here on this day" He said with a polite tone.

"Don't worry about it , I feel that I only did a little" She said with a shy expression.

"Your so modest" He replied with a wry smile before turning his back. "We are now leaving , Will you stay here?" He asked with a concerned tone.

She thought on it for a minute before looking at him. "I will stay here , I am worried about the villagers and I can't just leave them if somehow they are raided by monsters" She said with a sad expression.

"I understand" He said in acknowledgement before speaking once again. "If you come at the capital , I will welcome you with widened arms" He said before going to his horse.

"Im looking forward to it!" She said happily before waving her hand at them.

Gazef smiled at her before he took off along with his mens.

The Village Chief overheard their conversation. He approached their savior with a worried expression. "Are you sure , We are only a poor village and you can live a happy life if you come at them on the capital" He said.

She shakes her head before smiling at the Village Chief. "I won't change my mind , I am worried at this place after all" She said with a smile.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Name : ? (NW Name : None) | Human Race**

 **Titles : Black Sword Princess , Defiler Of Nations , Corrupted Knight Maiden , Shadow Of Warriors**

 **Alignment : Neutral | Karma Level : -20**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Swordsman (Level 15)**

 **Master Swordsman (Level 10)**

 **Sword Saint (Level 5)**

 **Sword Princess (Level 5)**

 **Corrupted One (Level 5)**

 **Dark Knight (Level 10)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (100) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (80) |MP (41) |PHY. ATK (92) |PHY. DEF (85) |AGI (100) |MAG. ATK (32) |MAG. DEF (49) |RST (50) |SPECIAL (78)**

 **Total : 607**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Hi all once again , Erm ... Her status is pretty near at Shalltear's total status . (But her build is AGI type hero with a bulk of defense so yeah ... She is a bit OP)**

 **On next chapter , There are a lot of things I tweak which might make you hate this. Well , I did say this is AU so you should be prepared to the additional things and places I will be inserting here. There are also a lot of OCs of mine here on this New World (Because I still didn't read the web novel and I have a vague knowledge of characters on the New World ... For example , The members of Red Drop , The members of Zuranon , The members of Ijaniya , etc.)**

 **If you hate it then don't read or if you still wanted to continue reading and really hated me then just keep your hate comments to yourself , I hate those.**

 **She will have her name on the New World , Just wait xD**

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	3. Child Of The Wind

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered OCs , Fanmade Factions , Fanmade Locations , Fanmade Lores , Fanmade Characters , and Fanmade Features)**

 **Disclaimers : Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane. I only owned the original things here which are nonsense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Child Of The Wind**

She woke up and saw herself on an unfamiliar room. She tried to remember how did she come here but she notice that she can't remember anything.

A man entered the room and look at her before smiling at her. "Oh , Your awake" He said before placing a bowl of porridge that he is carrying on the table. He saw that the color of her eyes is golden yellow.

The man have well toned muscles , His hair is a shaggy brown , He have some stubble and his face looks a little old. Right now , He is wearing a black tanktop and brown poor quality leather pants and a pair of worn out shoes.

She wipe her eyes before stretching her arms and making a morning yawn before going to the table and sitting on a chair nearby.

The man look at her with a curious expression. "Ahem ... Can you tell me what's your name?" He asked with a slight irritated expression because of the girl ignored her.

The girl look at her with a confused expression before she tilted her head. "I am sorry but I don't know who I am" She replied before digging in.

The man felt a sweat dropped on his head when she answered him nonchalantly. He was also shocked when he heard that she didn't know who is she.

"What!?" He exclaimed with a bewildered expression.

The girl looked at him after chugging the bowl of porridge. "Why? , Did that surprise you?" She asked before tilting her head again.

The man shakes his head before looking at her with a grim expression. "No good , It's dangerous for you to go outside without any knowledge" He said before looking at her eyes seriously. "Stay here with me until I am sure you can go with yourself" He said seriously.

The girl saw that he is really serious so she just nodded slowly before looking at the window. "Where am I?" She asked , Still curious at her surroundings.

"We're inside the third wall of E-Rantel" He said before looking at somewhere else. "I am one of the guards patrolling the walls for intruders or stray monsters" He added.

"How did I came here?" She asked with a curious expression.

"Well , Me and one of the guards saw you unconscious in front of the road near the gate" He said before looking at her with a slight worried smile on his face. "Your lucky that we're the one who saw you , If it's others well ... They will take advantage of you" He said with a wry smile and a worried look.

She scratch her head and made a weak laugh when she heard his answer. "Well , Thanks for taking me here and not taking advantage of me" She said with a smile.

"No problem" He said before taking the empty bowl and standing up. "Oh right , My name is Arigon Locsur by the way" He said before going out of the room. "Wait for me there!" He said on the distance.

* * *

The city of E-Rantel is divided in three walls. The Outer Wall are composed of military weapons and barracks , The Inner Wall is the area where the administrations like the higher officials can be seen , And the Middle Wall which is where the residential and commercial areas can be seen.

On this three , Arigon and the girl is located on the Outer Wall.

Arigon is working here for almost two years because there are no better job on his village. He is working for his mother and his two little sisters who are living on a small village near E-Rantel.

He can do farm work if he wanted to but because the stupid nobles are taking ridiculous amounts of taxes and tributes that they can't pay immediately , He can't save enough money to feed his family. When he was conscripted as a soldier for the yearly wars of the empire and the kingdom , He got some experience on there and when he came back , He was requested to become a new guard which he gladly accepted.

Guards on E-Rantel have lower payments than by working on a farm but it was better than working on the farm where nobles will take an absurd amount of their hardwork.

Right now , His family is living in a constant stable life. He always saves up money before giving it to his family to feed them some cheap foods.

He was good-natured and will never try to force his will on others. He was also courageous and will sacrifice himself for the sake of others. A trait which is very rare on this age.

Right now , He is going to the main camp where the captains and other higher officials are staying. He needs to report them about the girl. He can't do anything he wants on the place so he always needed to report whenever he take some people inside the place.

After entering the place , He was greeted by a group of soldiers and a captain in the middle of it.

He stands firm and salutes before speaking. "Sir , The girl is awake!" He said with his body straight.

"Did you ask who is she?" The captain asked with a bored expression.

"Erm ... She can't ... Remember herself" He said with a sad expression.

"I don't care , If she's awake then take her to the temple or some orphanage , We didn't another mouth to feed" The captain said with a slight irritated tone.

Arigon clenched his fists at that statement but he can't just talk back at his superiors unless he wanted to be kick out and become a farmer again.

He didn't replied at the captain and just turn his back at him before walking out gruffly.

* * *

The player is lying on the bed , Looking at the ceiling with a bored expression. She was waiting here for almost an hour and the guy who helped her is still not coming back.

The door opens and Arigon entered the room. She looked at him with a pouting expression. "What took you so long?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well , I bought some clothes for you because there are no spare clothes besides you when we saw you" He said with a wry smile as he raised his hand that is carrying the three sets of dresses.

"Well , I was bored to death here" She said with a huff.

"Well , I got bad news to you" He said with a frown.

She looked at him and tilted her head in curiosity. "What is it?" She asked with a slight nervous tone.

"The captain told me to take you somewhere else ... Do you want to go to an orphanage?" He said with a tinge of frustration on his voice.

Arigon didn't like the girl to go at the orphanage because most children on the orphanage are being sold to the nobles just to make them toys or for males , Force labors. He also didn't like taking her on a temple because they charged payments to those who wanted to stay there because of a reason that they didn't have enough donations. He can take her to a tavern or some inn but most of it costs a lot of fortune and even if he found a tavern or inn to let the girl stay , He is not sure if she'll be safe to the other people staying there mostly on guys. That's why , He also dropped that idea.

'This world is rotten' He thought in disgusts with a click of his tongue on his mind.

The girl just thought about it before smiling at him. "Well , It's alright for me ... There is nothing we could do right?" She said with a shrugged of her shoulders.

Arigon look at her for awhile before speaking. "Are you sure?" He asked with a concerned tone.

She nodded her head happily before going to the door. "Come on , Let's go!" She said with a happy expression.

This girl is just happy because she can go outside at last. Though she can just get out of here anytime she wants to , She have a nature to obey peoples who are older than her. She will only obey good peoples though.

* * *

Arigon can't believe how energetic the girl is. She was blabbering things about how great is this city or how lively the crowds here.

The crowds are looking at them with some or more thugs staring at the girl with lust in their eyes. Well , They are not stupid enough to take advantage of the girl when he is there , A guard , Accompanying her.

After some time , They finally arrived at a large house on the place. This is one of the orphanages of the city of E-Rantel and this place have the least orphans here compared to the others.

They entered the large worn out house and saw children and some teenagers looking at them. An adult woman came towards them and look at them with a worried expression.

"What do you want?" She asked with a worried tone.

He look at the girl before placing his hand on her shoulder. "This girl here can't remember anything and I can't just keep her to the barracks ... Can you tell the owner of this orphanage to let her stay here?" He asked with a frown.

The woman's expression softened before she replied. "I am the owner of this orphanage" She said before looking at the girl. "Would you like to live here for awhile?" She asked with a smile on her face.

The unnamed girl looked at her with a beaming smile. "Yes!" She said vigorously before going to her side.

"Please take care of her" Arigon said before handing out the clothes he bought to the girl.

The owner took it and smiled at him. "Don't worry , We will take care of her" She said with a smile.

Arigon glance at the girl before going out with some hesitation.

* * *

Midnight , On the orphanage where the player is sleeping , The owner of the orphanage is talking to a group of rug looking thugs.

"So , Another rare fetch eh?" The ugly rough looking man said with a grin.

"Yes ... Well , Is my debt cleared now?" The owner said with a worried expression as she look at the group of guys.

"It depends" A skinny man said on the back before all of them entered the room.

They walked towards the room where the girl is sleeping. This room has been made for those who are going to be sold from the brothel secretly.

They opened the door slowly and entered the room quietly. When they got closed at the girl , They aggressively grip her arms and her legs to restrain her movements.

They didn't know that they make a wrong approached at her ...

The girl woke up and notice that she is being restrained by ugly mens. One of the man is carrying a some kind of vial and tried to force her to drink it.

Because of panic and anger , She flailed her arms and move legs aggressively and from an unknown reason , All of them flew towards the walls like some thrown rag doll.

She immediately stands up and looked at them furiously. "What is the meaning of this!?" She yelled in frustration.

The mens felt weak as they tried to stand up. The others who are just watching releases their weapons and pointed it at her. "Shut up brat!" One man said before rushing at her with a club to knock her out.

She didn't know why but they felt so slow like they are moving in slow-mo video. She just move at the side to dodge the club and just slap him with a great force.

The man who attacks her flew towards the wall with his body spinning.

 ***Crash* *Crack***

His body hits the wall and that wall broke along with some of his bones. The mens who are trying to take her awhile ago got afraid when they saw that spectacle.

"M-Monster!" One man exclaimed and all of them ran away in fear after that.

The owner of the orphanage also got scared at the girl so she hid herself on one of the couch.

The girl just looked at her surroundings before looking at the door. "Well , Seems like it's not safe here after all" She said before rushing towards the door and rushing outside the orphanage.

She seems not to notice how unnatural she did it.

* * *

She run at the dead of the night. She wanted to get out of this place because she is not sure if it's still safe in this place. She wanted to look for Arigon and stay with him but because he was a guard and he can't sacrifice his job for a random girl , She just abandoned the thought.

When she turn to the left , She bump at a hooded person. She only felt some dull pain on it as her butt fell to the ground. The hooded person on the other hand , Has been push towards the other side with the sheer force of her momentum.

The hooded person immediately recovered mid-air and graze her feet to the ground to reduce the speed of the force. The hood of that person fell and from there is a girl with a cat-like face. Her hair is blonde and her eyes is yellow. If someone look at her waist carefully , There are hidden stilleto placed on it.

The girl looked at her with an irritated face. "Oi brat! ... How dare you bump at me like that!" She said with a dangerous tone as she stared at the girl with a dangerous glint on her eyes.

"Im sorry but Im in a hurry!" She replied quickly before rushing towards the straight road.

The cat-like girl didn't felt satisfied at her apology and release her stilleto before quickly dashing through her with her stilleto ready to stab her.

The player felt danger on her back and look at her back only to see that there is no time to dodge the sudden attack of the blonde haired girl.

She was hit at the waist ...

The cat-like girl widened her eyes when she saw the result.

The player didn't felt anything at the strike and just jump back at her. She stare at the girl with a serious expression. "What are you doing?" She asked with a serious expression.

The stilleto user immediately composed herself and look at her with discerning eyes. "Well well well , I didn't thought that you would be alive after that" She said as she cracked a smile. "That doesn't sit well to me!" She shrieked before rushing towards her with two stoics at her hands.

The red haired player immediately sidestep and spin her body to land a high kick at her face. The stoic user saw it but it was too late because the player's movement is too fast like she was a blur.

The cat-face lady has been kick at the face and some breaking of bones can be heard. She flew towards one of the houses with a loud crash after it.

"Im sorry!" She shouted with a worried tone as she run out of the area.

* * *

It is now morning. Arigon is walking on the streets with some raw vegetables on his hand. He wanted to give this vegetables to the orphanage to let the girl he take there yesterday. He was poor and he didn't have any responsibilities to that girl but he is always worried at her so he planned to keep visiting her everyday. He just can't let the girl live there without anyone to rely on because she can't remember anything. He didn't trust the owner of the orphanage.

He raised his eyebrow when he arrived at the orphanage. He saw the owner of the orphanage with a restless expression on her face and there are soldiers inside the building.

'What is happening here?' He thought before going inside the establishment.

One of the local soldiers look at him as he get close to him. "What do you want?" The man asked with a slight annoyed tone.

"What happened here" He replied with a question as he look at his surroundings to see if the girl is on the vicinity.

"Well , Reports says that a young female orphan ran away at this place after some thugs tried to capture her" The guard answered nonchalantly like he didn't care at all.

"What did the girl look like?" Arigon asked with a worried tone.

"Well ... The owner of this place said she have red long hair and golden eyes and she was slightly smaller than an average teenager" He replied before looking at Arigon with an annoyed look. "Wait! , Why are you asking me this questions!? ... Are you her guardian!?" He roared angrily.

Arigon fake a cough before squinting his eyes towards the entrance and running off. 'Damn it! , I shouldn't have leave her here!' He thought angrily as he sprinted on the streets to look at the girl.

* * *

The red haired player woke up. As she wipes her eyes and stretched her body before looking at her surroundings , She saw herself in the middle of the Graveyard.

She stare at her front in a minute before she remembered how she got here. 'Oh right , I felt exhausted even though im not sleepy on that night so I came here to sleep' She thought in acknowledgement as she nodded her head repeatedly to no one. "Well , I gotta find someplace safe" She said to no one before walking deeper on the Graveyard.

She didn't know that she'll encounter another problem on the path where she is going.

* * *

Afternoon , The red haired girl found herself in front of an old looking crypt. She didn't know why but she felt something bad on that crypt so she walk on the other direction , Ignoring the old crypt.

Before she could take another step , She felt something bad on her back so she trust her instincts and jump out of her direction. She heard a swishing sound on her back before she landed on the ground and look at her recent position.

From there , She saw the cat-face girl who have a serious bruise on her cheeks and some wounds and scrapes on her body. Now that she saw her clearly , She is wearing some kind of armor that is quite revealing and on the chest area , Lots of pedals can be seen. The pedals sticking on the chest area of her bikini armor are made of various metals like iron , silver , gold , etc.

The cat-face lady gaze at her with a crazy look. "Ahh ~ At last I see you ~" She said with a voice like a broken doll. "Did you know what kind of sin did you do?" She asked as she walk closer at her with a dangerous glint on her eyes.

"Hey ... You look creepy" The red haired player said with a slight nervous tone as she take a step back.

"... Creepy ...?" She said in a monotone as she halt at her movement before glaring at her like a mad person. "Creeeeppyyy!" She shrilled as she dash towards the red haired girl with her stilleto raised.

She immediately dodged the crazy lady by jumping out of her range. "What is wrong with you!? , I already apologized to you!" She said with an irritated tone as she dodged the stilleto.

"You kick my face! , You kick the face of the great Clementine!" She , Clementine , Shrilled as she tried to land a hit on the girl by madly thrusting at her repeatedly. "You broke my beautiful face and you want me to accept your apology brat? , Die if you want to apologize!" She yelled as she made a big thrust towards the girl.

"Your the one who strike me first!" She refuted as she made a large jump to her back before staring at Clementine who has a posture like a cat going to pounce at her prey. "What is wrong with you!?" The player asked with an annoyed tone.

"[Pace Of The Wind] [Greater Evasion] [Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost]" She yelled those chant-like words before rushing towards the player like a blur.

For the first time since she wake up in this world , She felt pain. She punch the face of the crazy girl but before her fist could land at her face ...

"[Flow Acceleration]" She suddenly activated another weird skill and she became more faster.

Her fist graze the crazy girls face while she pull back and jump at a more greater distance. The player look at her left shoulder and saw some blood spilling on it. She widened her eyes at that sight before looking seriously at the crazy girl who wounded her.

Clementine grinned when she saw the fresh blood dripping on the ground. "Hohoho ~ , Now that's the face I wanted to see" She said , Her anger has been changed into amused as she look at the girl who is looking seriously at her while clutching the wounded part of her body.

She gritted her teeth as she glared at the girl with some tears sticking on her eyes. "You! , You wanted to kill me because of just bumping you at the street accidentally!?" She snarled as she took a large step to retreat.

Clementine frowned at the words of the girl. "Bump? , More like you push me with your full force!" She said with a near yelling tone as she step forward while raising her stilleto. "But im impressed your still alive when I give my all to that strike" She added before grinning like a maniac. "Don't worry , I'll let you suffer VERY slowly until you regret that you were born in this world!" She said before lunging towards her at an incredible speed.

She immediately move to the left at great haste before running out of the Graveyard. 'No way! , I don't want to die!' She thought as she ran away at her full speed.

She didn't notice that her pace is too fast that she might be comparable to a lightning. After some seconds , She slammed her face at a wall and because her eyes are closed and she didn't thought that there is a wall blocking her way.

She didn't know but she just activated her ability accidentally. She fell unconscious on the ground because of the great impact.

* * *

The sun is now setting and most people are going home to rest or some are going to taverns or bars to take some ale or look for something fun to do.

Arigon , A guard on E-Rantel , Found himself in front of the gate to Graveyards at this evening. He asked others if they saw the girl he is taking care yesterday and told him they didn't so he walk throughout the city until he ended up here.

Before he got close to one of the guards to asks if they saw the girl he is looking for , An ear-splitting explosion occur inside the wall of the Graveyards, All of them jumped in fright when they heard it and some felt dazed while others felt their ears ringing at the loud noise.

A lot of them back off at the gate while others bravely rushed towards the watch tower and look what happened inside the Graveyard. Those who look at the watch tower widened their eyes when they saw an unconscious girl with a large bruise on her forehead , A fairly large wound on her left shoulder and blood sticking on her nose.

"There is a young girl lying on the ground!" Said one of the guards.

"What!?" The captain of the guards said in shocked before he look seriously at the other men. "What are you standing there , Take her out of there!" The caotain ordered and all of the men who are dumbfounded immediately move their legs and rushed towards the gate to open it.

After halfly opening the gate , The guards rushed towards the direction where they saw the unconscious red haired girl on the ground and carry her out of the Graveyard.

Arigon saw her and widened his eyes when he saw her condition. He rushed towards the girl but some men blocks his path.

"Hey , What happened to her!?" He asked with a grim expression.

"We didn't know but we're taking her to the temple!" One of the guards answered before pushing him off.

"Wait! , I wanted to see her!" He yelled as he tried to break through guards.

"Oi boy chill up ... She is not in any bad condition" The captain said as he saw the commotion Arigon is making. "Also , Who are you?" He asked with scrutinizing eyes.

Arigon felt relieved when he heard she was still fine. He composed himself before looking seriously at the captain. "Arigon Locsur , One of the guards on the Outer Wall" He replied with a firm expression.

"Yes I could see that ... What im asking is what are you to that girl?" The captain rephrase with a sarcastic tone.

Arigon averted his gaze a little , Thinking why he was so protective of the girl he just met awhile ago.

The captain saw this and look at him in the eyes. " , I am sorry but I can't let you go to that girl without knowing if you are her relative or her guardian" The captain said with a frown on his face.

Arigon can't argue with that. He is not her relative or her guardian and most of all , He didn't know her. He was just worried about the girl because she can't remember who is she and where she came from.

The captain and the others turn their back at him and came back to their post while the others are taking the girl to the temple.

Arigon gritted his teeth. He didn't know what to do. He glance at the wall and saw a large crack on it.

They didn't know but the back of that wall is already broken because of the red haired girl.

* * *

Clementine , A former member of the Black Scripture of the Six Scriptures of Slane Theocracy , Is walking alone in the old dark crypt with a very sour expression.

The mysterious young girl who she wanted to kill so badly had escaped her grasp. Though she can understand that the girl got scared because she was stronger than her , She was angry because the girl is more faster than her. In her whole life , There is no one who escaped her whenever she engaged a battle with them.

But right now , She got some other plans. She needs to give this certain item she stole on the Theocracy to a certain man named Khajiit. This item is one of the treasures of the Theocracy but she can't use it so she wanted to at least make the old man help her to make use of this item.

The item is called "Crown of Wisdom".

This item is made of glass and can only be worn by people with high mental fortitude. If the requirements are not met , That person will berserk for the rest of his/her life.

As she was walking to the dark hall of this old crypt , A hooded man appeared out of nowhere. She just smiled at the man before the man bowed and vanished immediately.

She took the stairs down and walk towards to a the pathway before finally arriving at the place she wanted to come.

It was a wide space area with some light illuminating it. In the middle of this place is an undead-looking man with red robes.

Clementine came closer at the man with a bad mood. "Hey old man , Care to help me at something?" She said , Making the man turn around.

"Ohoho ... What can I do for someone like you?" He asked with an amuse tone.

"I don't have time , I am itching to kill that girl this night!" She said with a crazy look.

The man raised an eyebrow at that statement before looking at her with a grim expression. "Who are you talking about? , A high-ranking adventurer?" He asked.

"No , She was a stranger but she manage to live at my best strike" She said with disgust as she recalled the girl who managed to run at her at an incredible speed.

The undead-looking old man widened his eyes at that statement before looking seriously at her. "Well , That is news to me ... So , What do you want with me?" He said with a frown.

"Help me at taking her and let's use this item at her" She said as she raised the glass crown to let him see.

"Ohh ~ , The 'Glass Crown Of The Miko Princess'!" He said in awe before smirking at the crazy lady. "Your one naughty lass to take that here" He said before grinning.

"Come on now , If this accepts her then your goal will succeed! ... I don't have time so think now or I'll kill her without anyone helping!" She spat with an impatient look.

"What a great proposal" He said with an ear-to-ear smile. "You got your deal" He replied.

She throw the crown towards him before turning her back at him. "Now come one Khajiit , I won't be satisfied until I heard that brat cry" She said , Rage visible on her face.

* * *

The player woke up in an unfamiliar ceiling and immediately stand up and look at her surroundings with a nervous look.

She looks at her body and saw that her wound is no longer there and she felt refreshed.

An serious old looking man walk towards her before looking at her. "Now your awake" He said before taking her out of the bed. "Now get out , We are not paid enough to take children here!" He said before forcing her out of the bed.

"Hey , What's your problem!" She replied back grumbingly before going out of the bed. "Ok ok , I'll get out" She said with an irritated look before walking begrudgingly at the door.

When she walk out of the temple , She saw Arigon standing in front of the door. The man look at her before he smiled and then frown.

"Hey , Are you alright?" He asked with a worried expression before glaring at the temple.

"Well , I think not ... A lot of things happened awhile ago" She said with a sad expression. "And I thought Im going to die" She added with a bit of fear on her tone.

Naturally , She was as unnatural as it is , Used to seeing someone die but because that was the first time on her whole life , Real or not , That she felt that kind of killing intent , She felt fear.

Her character as of now should be used to battle but her human side kicks in and felt all the things that girls like her should be felt when on a dangerous situation.

That's why she was scared when the stilleto passed through unnatural strong endurance.

But Arigon made a wrong conclusion. He thought she was sold to the brothel and has narrowly escaped the enslavement when they are transporting her. He was just curious why she is inside of the cemetery.

That's why he tried to console her. "Don't worry , I won't leave you alone again" He said with a wry smile before hugging her to comfort her.

She just let him hug her because she really needs someone comforting her now. She didn't know but she was in fact , More younger than her current appearance. She somehow felt nostalgic at this feeling while she was being hug.

'He felt like a father' He thought with a clear hint of longing and nostalgia. She can't understand why but she miss her family that she can't remember.

Suddenly , She felt something bad on his back so she instinctively push him out and jump out of her position.

From there , A blur of orange and yellow pass through and she can't help but shiver at the thought who or what is it.

"You ..." She said audibly with a shocked expression.

The blur awhile ago is in fact Clementine. The crazy girl turn her head towards her with a crazy manic look on her face. "Ehehe!~ , I found you~" She said with a creepy tone before immediately rushing towards her.

She didn't have time to think as she immediately jump out of the place with a stupefied expression. Awhile ago she was being comforted and now she was going to be killed once again.

Though it was normal to people living in this world to experience unexpected events , She was not one of those so it was too much for her.

She blank out ...

* * *

Arigon can't believe what is happening in front of him. Awhile ago it was peaceful and now someone is trying to kill the girl he wanted to protect. He was so shocked that he became numb for a few seconds while watching the player dodged the mysterious assailant's attack.

When he composed himself , He look carefully at the battle and saw that the red haired girl's expression is totally blank. She was only dodging unconsciously.

Even Clementine could see her expression and can't help but felt a bit of fear. She didn't saw someone like this for the rest of her life.

The girl's movement became more wild and she was closing on her while dodging the strikes she is throwing at her.

All of them even the player didn't know that one of her ability activated.

The ability is called **[Natural Emergence]**. In the game , It activates whenever the user's HP is down to 50%. It adds 10 points to all of her stats and 10 more points to her agility and it also gives status of "Complete Awareness" which drastically increase evasion , luck , and action speed and the other is "Adrenaline Rush" which limits the users movements to attack or escape but gives a large amount of bonus stats to her agility and health points.

But in this world , The effects are changed ...

" **[Hyper Speed]** " She said before suddenly disappearing.

 **[Hyper Speed]** is one of the skills of the Child Of The Wind that gives an absurdly huge amount of agility and speed to the user. It also have a passive activation whenever user runs at her full speed. Though in game a player must first select 5 - 30 target areas before the skill activated to rush through those areas at a zooming speed , In this world ... It was like the world is drastically slower , More slower than a moving slug. This effect would last for 10 seconds.

Because of her passive skill **[Natural Emergence]** , Her mind became blank and her body moves on it's own , Doing the greatest possible action to defeat the enemy or survive the ordeal.

Before she rushed towards Clementine who is like not moving because of her absurd accelerated thought process , She stretched her hands towards the void and took something on her Pocket Dimension.

That something is her a dagger crafted beautifully. It's handle is made of pure gold while it's edges are made of mirror-like steel and the body of it's blade have a blue intricate designs like it was a multitude of oceans fighting the waves. There is also a blue ruby donned between it's handle and it's blade. It also exudes an aura of divinity and elegance.

This dagger is known as **[Divino Interfectorem]**. It was made specifically for her and is a Divine Class Item. It's effects are giving stat upgrades on her agility , luck , action speed , and a status condition called "Greater Holy Resistance" which obviously gives a greater boost of resistance to Holy Damages. Also , This can inflict massive damages towards angel or divine type enemies even if they wore another Divine-Class Item. But it has a flew which is greatly reducing her resistance to dark or unholy damage.

Still , This was enough to shut the assassin forever.

Clementine's memories about her life flash through her as she turn her head towards the direction of her target. She felt the world around her turned very slow as she tried to turn her head towards her back.

It was futile ...

Before she could completely turn her head , She died ...

It was because she was stabbed at the heart before being stabbed at her brain without a split second.

No one saw or knew what happened. Even the hiding necromancer on the bush also gaped in shock when his brain registered what has happened.

But because of her passive is skill still kicking in , She rushed towards Khajiit and his followers who are waiting for the Former Black Scripture member to catch her and make a run for it.

They didn't knew what happened after that because all of them fell to the ground without even showing their skills.

All of it happened within a second when she activated her [Hyper Speed].

Arigon stood there with a gobsmacked expression as she saw the assailant fell to the ground with some of her brain organs and a hole on her chest. He also heard several thuds to the bushes and notice that the red haired girl is not on the battlefield.

Someone poke his back and look at there only to see the girl with a dagger on her hand.

Surprisingly , The dagger didn't have any stains of bloods and is still clean and shining as ever.

He stood there dumbfounded as he look at the girl who have a blank expression.

The red haired player finally turn back to her senses and saw herself standing besides Arigon. She can also remember what she did back there. She look at the finely crafted dagger on her hand before looking at the guard with a worried and anxious look.

"I-I don't know what ... happened ..." She excused with an anxious look. She was also shocked at herself on how she did that.

The guard finally composed himself before looking nervously at the girl. "What ... are you ...?" He said with a worried and a look of fear.

She lowered her head in nervousness before replying. "I can't remember but ... I assure you I am a human" She said before looking nervously at the man. "Did you hate me?" She asked with a worried look.

Though she didn't know the man , She felt slightly attached to him because of his concern to her even though he wasn't related to her. He is the first man in this world who took care of her without asking for anything. In short , She is already trusting him and she was scared that the man who she is trusting in this unknown world started hating or fearing her.

Arigon thought about it while still looking at her nervously. She was absurdly fast and she can fend for herself. What he saw at her is inhumane and was probably more stronger than the Thirteen Heroes of the legends. He was scared because of that but when he look at her eyes , He saw loneliness and longing on it. He saw a girl who was confuse at the world she is now living. She looks like an abandoned child in the middle of the streets.

That's why , He smiled at her and drop off all of his negative emotions to her. "I trust you" He said before patting her head.

She smiled brightly at him as he patted her head. Though Arigon didn't know but he was falling in love with her. He wanted to protect her even though she can protect herself. He didn't know that he got feelings for her.

* * *

Morning on E-Rantel , News about a dead woman full of adventurer plates on her body and dead mens on the bushes in front of the temple have spread throughout the whole city. The corpses discovered there are suspected to be a part of the cult known as Zuranon though they didn't know how they died. They didn't know about the blonde haired lady's origin and just took her corpse to the morgue to examine it.

On all of that commotion , A tall well toned man with a shaggy brown hair and a slightly petite girl with a long lustrous fiery hair walk on the streets happily.

It was his day off and because he didn't want the girl to be alone again , He tour her throughout the whole city while buying some things for her own amusement.

Because he declared that he will take care of her , She indirectly became a resident of the Kingdom and as such , She needs a name. Every person living must have their identification to live on any nation.

That's why he gave her a name. He named her after his ex-girlfriend who passed away before he was conscripted at the annual wars.

"Hey Chiara , Do you want to go there" Arigon said as he pointed at a stand where some finely made clothes can be seen.

The player , Now named on this world as Chiara , Look at him cheerfully before she nodded her head vigorously.

They walked through there happily , Forgetting their worries on that day.

 ****End of Chapter 2****

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Name : ? (NW Name : Chiara) | Human Race**

 **Titles : Child Of The Wind , Sleipnir Pacer , Quickest Ranger Who Quickly Escapes**

 **Alignment : Good ~ Neutral | Karma Level : 120**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Ranger (Level 15)**

 **Assasin (Level 15)**

 **Traveler (Level 10)**

 **Treasure Hunter (Level 10)**

 **Wind Runner (Level 5)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (100) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (47) |MP (31) |PHY. ATK (67) |PHY. DEF (33) |AGI (120)[Exceed] |MAG. ATK (22) |MAG. DEF (43) |RST (42) |SPECIAL (99)**

 **Total : 504**

 **~~o~~**

 **Name : Arigon Locsur | Human Race**

 **Titles : A Foolish Compassionate Peasant**

 **Alignment : Greater Good ~ Extreme Good | Karma Level : 425**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Soldier (Level 2)**

 **Guardian (Level 1)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (5) = 5**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (9) |MP (0) |PHY. ATK (9) |PHY. DEF (8) |AGI (3) |MAG. ATK (0) |MAG. DEF (0) |RST (2) |SPECIAL (0)**

 **Total : 31**

 **Description : A poor guy who was living on a village near E-Rantel on the north. He was kind at people who are not nobles and always goes as far as to help them with his little amount of money. He have a lover two years ago named Chiara but that lady died because of some noble who took her forcefully and enslave her. That's when he despised nobles and it became more stronger when he was forcefully conscripted as a soldier to fight on the annual war of the Kingdom and the Empire. After he survive the battle , He was hired as a guard on E-Rantel which is now his current job.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whoa! , Your still here!? ... I thought you totally ignored this story xD**

 **Anyway , This chapter is a bit rushed because I need to study more about my course (Im on college xD).**

 **To those who are wondering how Clementine managed to inflict damage on her , Well ... Read the second volume of the LN where she fought Ainz as Momon. She managed to dent his adamantite Armor of Ainz and it was writter there that if Ainz is not made of bones and have flesh on his body , He can feel pain on it (Or correct me if im wrong because really , I am a newbie of this canon and fandom things on Overlord).**

 **Also , You see how lower her DEF right? , That's why Clementine can wound her. She was still one of the Black Scripture.**

 **Still , I think someone might flame me here because I let them die immediately from a random character you didn't even know .**

 **Well , I forgot about the Orb of Death but let's assume that she took it to her Pocket Dimension when she is on her blank state ... please?**

 **Anyway , If you hate this story now because of OPness of my character (She was purely AGI type) then please get out but if you still reading this even though you hate this then just keep your hate comments to yourself. That would bring unnecessary things to the review section don't you all think?**

 **But if you like this then YOU ARE THE BEST! , I give you my best applause ever *CLAP* *CLAP***

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 **EDIT : I forgot about writing descriptions about my original New World characters. At least I remembered when I read the character sheet on the LN xD**


	4. Crimson Night

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered OCs , Fanmade Factions , Fanmade Locations , Fanmade Lores , Fanmade Characters , and Fanmade Features)**

 **Disclaimers : Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane. I only owned the original things here which are nonsense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Crimson Night**

She felt uncomfortable on her sleep. She shifted her body to different positions to comfort herself but it was futile. She wanted to sleep more because of the nice breeze of the air but she can't because her bed is too hard and rough.

She opened her eyes with a sad expression before she wiped her eyes and stretched her arms with a morning yawn. She blinked her eyes for a couple of seconds before she finally realize that she was in fact , Not in a bed nor in a house.

She was in the middle of a mountain and there is a thick forest on her front with lakes sticking inside it on a very far distance on the foot of the mountain. She also noticed some snow falling on the skies and she came to a conclusion that this is a snowy mountain. She confirmed that it was midnight when she look at the sky and saw the position of the moon.

She was confused more than shock. 'Why am I here? , How did I come here?' She thought with a frown on her face before she slowly stand up and wipe her lower part of her dress before moving on.

She still felt cold because of the manner of her dressing. Though her clothing managed to block her upper body , Her lower half is still not that protected which makes her shiver slightly.

She can't understand why but it feels like she welcomed this weather. She was supposed to hug her knees on a corner because of the temperature of this place. She can't quite comprehend why is it like that.

She looked at the direction where the forest can be seen and walk towards there , Hoping to find some place to properly rest.

She didn't know that she is no longer a human. 

* * *

She was walking aimlessly at the cold mountains. There are obstacles blocking her path towards the forest on the far distance so that's why she was turning to other directions randomly.

She still didn't thought that she can just jump down at the mountain with ease because she thought it was dangerous.

After some hours of walking , She grow mentally tired. She still felt that she can go on but she was getting frustrated.

"How can I go down in this mountain!?" She yelled loudly with a frustrated tone.

Lots of birds fly out of the way because of fear. Even animals and insects who are on the vicinity also retreated in fear.

She didn't know but she was emitting a strong killing intent. She didn't know why but she felt an urge to shred someone to pieces.

She look at her surroundings with her crimson eyes while thinking which way she should take after this.

She didn't notice that the sun is rising and somehow , She is feeling weaker. She look at the direction where the sun is rising and block her eyes with her hand because of it's light before slowly taking her hand off.

The sight was beautiful but somehow , She hates the sunlight even though it was the indication of the start of the day when it's more safer. It was like she welcomes the night instead of the day.

She shakes her head and dropped that thought before standing up and once again walking aimlessly on the mountain.

After some hours pf walking , she is feeling more and more weaker as the sun shines through the mountain.

She was closed to giving up when she finally see a fort on a very far distance. She felt energy swell through her body and immediately rushed through there at an insane force of speed and she didn't notice how fast she is closing on the erected tower.

After a minute , She finally arrived at the fortress without even feeling tired. She excitedly approached the gate with soft steps when someone shouted at her.

"Who are you!?" A strong voice of a male yelled inside the wall.

She stopped at her tracks and look at the wall where she saw square holes on it and from there are little old man who have pikes pointing towards her on the distance inside the wall.

She panic a little bit. "Wait wait! , I am a lost person and Im looking for a place to rest!" She said with a quick shake of her hands.

The little old looking persons look at her cautiously and murmured at each other before gazing at her once again. "Where did you come from!" Asked one of the little guards.

She tried to reply and notice that she can't remember anything. She tried to recall who is she and where she came from but all of her efforts were futile.

"Hey , Why did you became silent!?" Asked one of the men with a yell.

She noticed that she was not responding for some time. She looked at them with an anxious expression before responding.

"I can't remember ..." She said with an embarassed tone.

"What did you say?" The man asked with a wary look.

"I can't remember who I am!" She yelled , Clearly annoyed at the little old mens.

All of them felt something dangerous at her and they strongly grip their pikes before gazing intently at her. "Prove to us your trustworthy" One man said with a strong tone but somewhere along the lines , There is a hint of fear.

She raised an eyebrow at that statement and somehow , She felt an urge to kill this small persons. Her killing intent is noticeable because anyone froze at their position and some of them peed on their pants.

She was angry and she didn't know why she got angry at that statement. She felt like she was being looked down even though it's not.

'Why am I feeling anger? , They just asked me to prove myself' She thought and somehow she felt irritated at the latter words in her mind.

She can't understand why she was angry and she didn't want to kill people like them. That's why , She forcefully calm herself down.

After some minutes of silence , She finally looked at them with a compose posture. "I am sorry for my long silence ..." She said with an apologetic tone , Her killing intent is dissipating.

But there is no reply ...

After some seconds , She looked at her front and widened her eyes when she saw from the corner of the holes of the wall that the little old mens are lying on the ground with their eyes whitened and their body convulsing.

"What is happening!?" She yelled in confusion before pushing the large gate open in haste.

It was impossible to push a large lock gate by just sheer force alone but her inhuman strength manage to push the door at ease and she didn't notice it because she became worried at the small mountain dwellers.

She came closer at them and crouched besides them to look at their condition. Somehow , She got an urge to bite their necks and suck their blood but she dropped the idea and force herself to focus on helping the unconscious guys. 

* * *

Feoh Ger , The only remaining city of the Dwarven Kingdom which is located on the Azerlisia Mountain. This is the only remaining city of the dwarven race because their capital has been conquered by the mole-like ore-eating creatures , Quagoa.

In the past , They have four cities. The one is the earlier one , Feoh Ger. The other three is known as Feoh Teiwaz , Feoh Reizo , and their former capital , Feoh Berkana.

Because of the events years ago , Their cities dwindled one by one until they all retreated to their last city which is Feoh Ger.

Now back to the topic , In the last city of the dwarves , The populace are staring at a white haired girl who is pushing a tranport wagon with her own strength while walking in the middle of the streets.

She have an air of superiority and elegance. It might not be farcry to say that she is a ruler of some nation or a strong mistress of some house. Her carrying a wagon is supposed to ruin her intimidating aura but all it do is strengthen her already strong visage because of how she easily push the wagon like she was pushing a trolley.

On the other hand , She was barely containing her mysterious rage towards them. She can't understand why she was furious , She was only helping the dwarves that she seemingly knocked out because of the huge amount of her negative intent.

She took this wagon because there are nothing else she could use to take the guarding dwarves to the city though she can just come in this city and ask for them to help their comrades but it didn't hit her mind.

And it seems like she hates being humiliated even though she is just helping them. She knew that they are frightened at her for some unknown reasons but something doesn't sit well on her.

Whenever she thinks that she is helping this 'Puny Insects' , She can't help but become absurdly furious. She didn't even know why she is looking at them like some kind of a lower being.

Her good human side and her bad heteromorphic side is fighting at each other like each of those two are her angel and her demon. Her instincts told her she should kill them for being humiliated by them while her human side told to herself with her mind that she was helping them because it was common sense to help other people in need.

Her full being , her body , mind , and soul are contradicting at each other. Her feelings are twisting from compassionate to tyranny. Each fiber of her being are urging her to just dispose of these 'Bugs' but her spirit said otherwise.

That's why her face have a mix look of restrained frustration , anger , fear , and concern. A real contradictory of all of her feelings.

And she didn't notice or she didn't even know that she is emitting a drastic amount of pure malice and despairing aura at the whole city.

That's why , Even if the dwarven soldiers who got a report about an unexpected visitor walking through the streets , They all didn't approach her. Like a second nature to them , All of them just make way at her while looking at her with a face of horror and despair.

All of them wanted to run away in panic but somehow they can't because their bodies became frozen like they are statues. It felt like their feet are stuck to the ground and would only move out of the way if she came a bit closer to the individuals.

She is more frightening than the Frost Dragon Lord or even the Frost Giants.

She sighs at her weird condition while walking through the dwarven streets. She can't understand it but she will endure it. She was being civil and she didn't want unnecessary fights because of her anger which she still didn't get what is causing it. 

* * *

After some time touring around the whole city , She finally leave the wagon in the central area and sit on the ground without a care about the dwarves.

Well , She didn't expect that she'll end up touring the whole place. She just wanted to help the unconscious dwarves but it seems like she was preoccupied by maintaining her calm and restraining her unreasonable malice towards them that she ended up rounding the whole underground city.

She can't help it. She still didn't understand it herself but she will persevere. She didn't want to be imprisoned because of some idiotic violence.

As to why she is sitting here , It was because she is obviously unwelcome to the whole place. She tried to strike a conversation to the populace but all of them are walking away at her like she was some sort of a freak.

She was frustrated and somehow they froze when she was in that state but she already notice it and immediately calm herself. She learned just now that she can emit a noticeable negative aura at her whole surroundings.

That's why , When she learned that , She was making more effort by maintaining her anger. It was obvious that if she let her anger controlled her , She might unnecessarily kill anyone here without any sense of sympathy.

She was scared of course. She didn't want to kill someone and she was not sure if she can really kill them at all because as far as she knew , She was a human.

"well , I guess I should go out soon" She said with a dejected sigh before looking at the sky.

Well , She wasn't really looking at the sky because she is inside the cave. She's just looking at there because she didn't know what else could she do.

She stands up and walk towards the gateway outside of this city. 

* * *

When the scary person finally leaves their city , The dwarves sighs a relief. They never thought that an extremely dangerous predator would walk freely at their city without killing them or shredding them to pieces.

They knew that she was not a human by just her seductive figure and the unnatural paleness of her skin. It was strengthened by the fact that she made them froze because of the heavy pressure of her intense bloodlust.

They knew because even if it's just a bloodlust , They somehow saw the malicious and dangerous aura coming out of her like it was a physical existence that can be seen by their naked eyes.

They didn't know why didn't she make a move to slaughter them or eat someone on them but they knew that they shouldn't mess with the lady. 

* * *

Tomorrow morning , She woke up in the middle of a dark cave. It was dark but somehow she can see on the dark without any lights at all.

It was because of her **[Dark Vision]** that she can see the whole place. It was a common passive spell for undeads like her but she didn't know that.

She just slept here because of the tiredness and because she didn't want to sleep outside the cave.

Naturally , She didn't need to rest at all. She just slept because she was mentally exhausted at her weird condition.

She didn't know that she already manage to pass the first great trial. There are three trials on the Mountain Range of Azerlisia.

The first one is the Great Rift. It was a massive pit to the seemingly endless bottom of darkness. It's not endless because at the bottom are a stupendous amount of monsters that can use psychic attacks to fuzzle the mind of the surviving victim before finishing them.

The second one is the path of the molten lava. The place was literally full of magma and the path was only a very narrow steep path just above the sea of lava. This place's atmosphere was too dangerous and it was harder to breathe because of the incredible amount of heat that the magma is emitting. The most dangerous thing here is the legendary monster who is lurking the sea of lava with it's slimy tentacle.

The third one is the Maze of Death. This place have no monsters or any other creatures lurking or roaming here but this was the most hardest trial of the three great trials. The place looks like a large ant nest that have different entrances and exits and the air around here is lethal that by just inhaling it , It would paralyze the body completely before stopping the whole cells of the organs. There is only one path in here that is safe but it can be called slightly safer because the poisonous air on the other paths will still linger towards this safe path.

She managed to pass through the first trial because of the suspension bridge of the dwarves. This suspension bridge is the only path to the city of Feoh Ger inside this cave.

Right now , She is going to the second trial. She didn't care though because she felt like she was going to the right path.

Well , Her mind process stopped when she notice the sea of lava below and the strong scent of sulfur surrounding the air.

"Kiyaah!" She shrieked in fear like a scared high school girl before stepping back at a greater distance. "What is this place!?" She asked to no one as she look at the only path to pass through the dangerous place. "No way I am going towards there!" She yelled to no one as she glance at the molten lava.

She didn't notice that she was still fine as she breathe the air like it was nothing. She also felt like her fear is turning into annoyance as she look at the path like she was angry at her own scream awhile ago.

There is something inside her that is telling her to walk towards the cliff without being scared but she won't trust her instinct. She will trust her own common sense.

With a sigh , She finally turned back. She didn't notice that she turned at a wrong direction so her face met the wall of mountain rocks just at her back. She wasn't hurt and in fact , The wall broke upon impact but she was startled at the loud bang that she herself made and step back before stumbling on her feet.

She fell towards the bubbling magma that will surely kill her instantly. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of her own stupid clumsiness that she will die a foolish death and close her eyes as she await her fate.

Suddenly , A group of red tentacles homes towards her body and restrained her tightly before the tentacles move her towards the slime monster.

The monster have a form like a fish and it have a lot of magma filled tentacles surrounding it. This is the legendary monster and one of the three rulers of a mountain to the **[Gate]** that are connecting a lot of place full of lava. This is the La Angler Lava Lord.

It was too large and looks like it can endure even an orihalcum type weapons. Well , It was too strong at this world's standard.

Not on YGGDRASIL standards ...

She felt her blood boiling and instead of feeling fear on the creature or pain because of it's lava filled tentacles , She was instead feeling angry that she almost engulf the whole surroundings with her killing aura.

She didn't know what is this but this is her passive skill as a Progenitor. The skill is known as **[Royal Bloodlust]** which creates an animated disturbing aura surrounding her and cause a status down along with a Fear III status. This skill can also permanently paralyze enemies beneath Level 20 until she leaves the area or slows the enemies movements below Level 40 or just give a momentarily dazed state on the enemies below Level 60 for some seconds.

Well , That's the only thing on the game.

In this world , The effects is getting stronger as her anger is becoming more and more worse. The cause of her unnatural short temper is because of her race lore.

As a Progenitor , She won't bow down to anyone and will kill those who dares to belittle her. She won't be subjected to servitude , All beings surrounding her should lower their heads instead. She was perfect than anyone else and have no equal on the mortal realm.

And her human traits is the perfect opposite of her race lore , Making it more like a joke that the word "Irony" seems like a fitting word to her own situation.

Her Progenitor side is winning and she was now glaring at the creature with full of animosity. Her eyes glowing crimson that it almost beat the bright colors of the magma and her body was just moving on it's own.

She broke free of her restraints and she unconsciously summoned her wings to her back. Her wings suddenly appeared out of nowhere before it stretched at each sides , Revealing it's pure black bat-like figure with a coat of red ominous auras.

She felt her wings move up and down like it was a part of her limbs and she was mysteriously accustomed to it. She noticed it and suddenly let out a startled noise before she immediately remembered that she was in front of a dangerous creature.

Said dangerous creature is frozen at it's position like it became a statue. The creature was affected by her passive skill.

She wanted to shred the creature to pieces and let it moan in pain until it died horribly but common sense dictates that she should run away here and find a safe place to stay.

Her common sense dominating her vampiric instincts , She willed her wings to move towards the direction where she is looking and move forward. She didn't thought that her speed is so tremendous that her vision zoomed towards the next area for the next few minutes.

"Giyaaah!" She shrieked with a comical shock.

With a loud bang , She once again met a wall of rock on her face and fell luckily on the solid ground. She managed to passed the path though she came to the different side instead of going back to the dwarven city. 

* * *

The third trial , The Maze of Death , Was the most dangerous and most deadliest trial on all of the trials.

Sadly , That was not the case for an undead who just learned that she was in fact , A vampire.

She looked at her wings repeatedly as she held it with her hand and caressed it like she was caressing a pet bird. She somehow felt a tingling spark on her body as she did that and it was a pleasant feeling to her.

In everything she did , This is the only activity that she felt satisfied instead of being mad.

Right now , She was walking aimlessly at the whole dark labyrinth. She was doing this for almost a day and she was still walking here like she didn't care about the strong miasmic atmosphere. Well , She can smell that but she didn't know why she welcomed that smell instead of pinching her nose in disgust.

She came towards a lot of dead ends but she didn't notice it because she was busy rubbing her wings like she was in love with it.

Well , She was somehow happy that she finally learned what kind of creature is she. Though there is a lingering feeling on her heart that she is scared at herself.

She turn to the left , Dead end. She turn to the right , Dead end again. She was doing this repeatedly as she smiled happily while walking playfully.

Sometimes , She stumbled on her feet because of her wrong landing position or sometimes , She just fell to the ground without any reason at all. Awhile ago , Her face hit the wall with some fuming lethal air on it because of her lack of awareness on her surroundings. She can detect enemies on the vicinity but her traits as a vampire and as a human is contradicting so she was sometimes becoming a little absent-minded or maybe an all time klutz.

After some more minutes , She finally passed through the third trial before finally becoming satisfied at her tingling feeling and let go of her wings.

Truthfully , She can hide her wings once again but because she didn't know how did she summon her wings , She just let it as it is.

She look at her front and her eyes glittered in joy as she smiled excitedly. She saw another settlement on the distance not far from her position and by walking for some minutes , She will arrived there and finally get to rest. She also wanted to talk to someone because she felt awkward to herself doing nothing but play with herself.

Little did she know that she will paint a legend at this place. 

* * *

Feoh Berkana , The former capital of the dwarves and now occupied by the Quagoa. The city is much more bigger than the size of Feoh Ger. There are different notable structures on the place such as the building which is the main branch of the Merchant's Guild. The most notable one is the Royal Palace which is in the middle of the city.

The Quagoas who conquered this place seems to be rowdy.

No , They are not rowdy ... They are panicking.

Awhile ago , The watchers who are guarding the entrance to this city saw a silhouette walking straight to the gate. They tried to get close to it when suddenly they halted. They felt their minds screaming loudly at them to run away or just stand like a statue.

The silhouette turns out to be a girl with a wonderful figure that any humans outside the mountain range would surely stick their eyes and some might jump at her for their desires.

But they are monsters so they won't do that. Also , Even if they are humans , They won't dare to move at her presence because of the sheer amount of her predatory aura.

Each step , The whole city is becoming more and more nervous. Even those who didn't saw her or was just too far to see her stopped at their tracks because of the very noticeable malicious aura surrounding the whole atmosphere.

It was this kind of thing that makes them stopped.

The whole place was very painful for them. Her intent is like stabbing them a million times like there is no tomorrow.

It was too much for them that the children on the city just snap out of their consciousness because of the greater fear that was engulfing the whole city. Even the strong warriors who are brave to face even death itself just latch themselves at each other like some comical lovers who are frightened at some beast.

Even the leader , Pe Riyuro , Stopped at his dilly dallying when he felt the stabbing aura like he was being stared in the eye by a dragon lord.

The girl was staring at them with a look of disbelief and disgust. Or maybe she was scared because her eyes are widened and her mouth opened.

The strange and dangerous predator suddenly let out a cute "Eeeeep!" Before she fell on her butt and she lowered her head with her hands placed below her head like she was blocking herself at the reality. 

* * *

She didn't thought that the nice civilization she arrived at was in fact a city full of scary looking mole-like creatures.

She didn't know why but she was so sure that she can kill them on the spot.

But because her common sense told her otherwise , She immediately do the opposite and just fell on her butt before she blocked herself with her hands.

Naturally , She just placed her hands on her head and closed her legs to her with her head lowered , Making her look like a cocoon.

She was scared , Or maybe a half-ass style of being scared. She was just doing what her common sense told her.

She knew she was a vampire but she was frightened at the scary things like the standing moles in her front who was noticeably shivering on her.

She didn't notice though because she was busy thinking that her life is over already.

She didn't even recall that she just broke out of the grasps of the Lava Lord. She was just too busy at her own mind thinking various scary thoughts.

The monsters are still not moving ...

The silence continue ... 

* * *

After a day which is stupidly long , Someone finally walked over towards her. She looked at the silhouette and made a small "Eep!" Before she lowered her head again while closing her eyes forcefully.

That someone is the Leader of All Quagoa , Pe Riyuro. Unlike the others who are just simply blue or red or mostly white , He have some tribal symbols on his body and a rag clothing on his body. In short , The most noticeable one on the group of the clotheless moles.

Pe Riyuro was quivering , He didn't knew what's with the deal on the girl but she was just there , Hiding herself like some child. Her strange aura that can make him unconscious was enough to make anyone of them to fear her completely but the strange girl was just doing nothing.

So after a day of discussing this thing about his other officials , He finally decided to come with her without the aid of the dragons. They can't be sure what's with the girl.

If the girl is just scared of them , They can just used her as a scaring toy for the dragon. If she can't scare them then they will just eat her.

"Who might you be?" He asked , Still nervous at the presence of the girl.

The girl just jump in fear before she bowed her head and suddenly said "Im sorry!" Repeatedly.

Contradictory to her outside expression , Her inner side is yelling at her to just kill them already and be done with this stupid farce.

Of course she won't trust her instinct because she was really not that good at listening on her inner self.

Pe Riyuro was shaking in fear though because while the vampire is apologizing profusely with a repeated bow to the ground , She was emitting a more stronger kind of killing intent. The air made it too obvious because it felt like he was being dismembered repeatedly by just pure bloodlust.

He still smiled though because he might be able to kick out the Frost Dragons who are inhabiting this whole area with her.

So that's why he took a great courage before making a step to her front with an authoritive pose. The courage he took meant that he just made a great gamble comparable to him sacrificing his life along with his whole race.

"Hehe ..." He just laughed a little. He wanted to frighten the girl by saying something to scare her but he didn't want to do it because of fear that he might mess up or something worse might happen.

He just ordered some Quagoas to take her to the Royal Palace. The Quagoas were very hesitant and just didn't budge on their positions.

"What are you waiting for? . Take her already to the palace!" He said angrily while still stealing glances at the dangerous vampire.

The player on the other hand was scared. She was also frustrated at the enemies but still , She reasoned to herself that she was becoming mad and in reality , She was scared even though she isn't.

After some minutes , Pe Riyuro made a growl before he himself took the girl to the palace.

She just let him take her there. Inside herself , She was pretty fascinated at the place called the Royal Palace. 

* * *

Olasird'arc Haylilyal , The Frost Dragon Lord , Was having a hard time believing himself what was just on his front.

In his front is a girl with a greater dominating aura of fear surrounding her. She was too naive looking but her noticeable aura is the proof that she was too strong.

But he didn't care about that. What he cared about is the quality of her equipments.

She was wearing a very highly expensive dress that it almost overshadowed all of his treasures value surrounding him.

Pe Riyuro was just hiding outside the door while peeking , Spectating if the girl can really handle the Frost Dragon Lord.

Dragons are stubborn creatures who looks down on anyone so it was natural that even with her strange succumbing aura , They just shrugged it off like it was some bad air.

Olasird'arc grinned. "You! , Give me that dress and get out of here!" He said with a clear hint of dominance at each of his sentence.

The vampire was scared , Her human side it is. Her vampire side on the other hand was just too angry now and was fuming with rage. It was becoming worser when she was ordered to stripped in front of a dragon.

'I wish I have magic' She thought with a large drop of her tears before suddenly , Her mind snapped.

Her thought suddenly flowed with various words of power like it was neatly ordered already. She was like reading a scroll of paper full of awesomely named words.

And when she thought about that , Her hand suddenly moved on it's own and her eyes glowed red before glaring piercingly at the dragon who wanted to take her dress.

" **[Implosion]** " She chanted with pure seething rage before clenching her fist.

That was the last time Olasird'arc saw the light ...

The dragon's figure became somehow distorted before being sucked at something small like a hole in a space. After all of that , The point that suck the dragon exploded in a bloody mess and the whole glittering and wonderful throne room became a perfect gory background.

This fact became known by the three concubines of Olasird'arc that they will meet the same fate if they somehow displease the girl.

The player on the other hand finally regained her control over herself before suddenly gaping in shock of her own.

Even Pe Riyuro and some other Quagoas who got curious enough over the scary individual felt their mouth hit the ground as they saw the ridiculous spectacle.

She used a 10th Tier Death Spell **[Implosion]** That causes instant death to an enemy. It was truly impossible for a Level 55 dragon to live through that because of the impossibility of her level.

And no one knew how strong she is so they just assumed that she can obliterate all of them by just a swift of her hand. It was somehow exaggerated but it was mostly the truth because she was a Level 100 player.

"Hiiiee!" She screamed in shocked because of the disturbing spectacle of her surroundings.

All of them stiffened when she made that sound and they hide themselves on some corner in fear that she might kill them on the spot. 

* * *

One week later ...

The player who was a homeless girl awhile back became the ruler of the whole Quagoa and the Frost Dragons.

How did that happen? , It was because she simply killed the Frost Dragon Lord and the other Frost Dragon who tried to deny her.

The player right now was slightly embarassed at herself. It was because she just learned at that day that she was too strong at them and she can sweep her way on the monsters if she wanted to.

She learned that she can used a lot of spells that are seemingly legendary to the inhabitants of this world. Well , To the inhabitants of this mountain because she still didn't know how strong she is if she came outside.

Also , Even though she is a vampire she didn't need any blood at all. Well , She was tempted by it whenever she saw it but she always felt she was full like she won't be hungry at all. That's why , She just assumed that she was a special kind of vampire.

She was also embarassed at the people who are revering her right now.

"Oh , Vampire Lord Canas , What this lower servants can do to you?" A lot of Quagoas said in unison in reverence as all of them bowed their head to her.

Yes ... Apparently , She was called Canas for some reason and she was now titled as a Vampire Lord. There is also a vampire lord on the past and it seems like she is the second one.

'Oh no , How did this happen?' She asked in her mind with a tired sigh as she look at them while she sat on the throne.

 ****End of Chapter 3****

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Name : ? (NW Name : Canas) | Heteromorphic Race**

 **Titles : Crimson Night , Scarlet Apostate , Murderer Of Souls , A Klutz (By ?/Chiara) , Vampire Lord Of Azerlisia Mountain Range (NW Title)**

 **Alignment : Extreme Evil | Karma Level : -500**

 **Racial Level**

 **Vampire (Level 15)**

 **Blood Vampire (Level 10)**

 **Progenitor (Level 5)**

 **Job Level**

 **Vampire Princess (Level 5)**

 **Occult (Level 15)**

 **Damnation (Level 10)**

 **Evil Priestess (Level 10)**

 **Descendant [Vampire] (Level 5)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (30) + Job Level (70) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (68) |MP (89) |PHY. ATK (55) |PHY. DEF (43) |AGI (70) |MAG. ATK (97) |MAG. DEF (89) |RST (89) |SPECIAL (70)**

 **Total : 670**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Whoa whoa whoa! , I got a very hard delay here. Anyway , I am back to writing this (Because Im still thinking about what to write on Zerofallen)**

 **Anyway , You can now see what order am I taking right? , Every chapter are different characters. It was because the introduction part is still not finish. Well , I felt that I did nothing good in this chapter but made a lot of contradicting and nonsense things.**

 **Anyway , The player now in the name of Canas was in reality , A klutz. That's the truth and she was also naive. This is the perfect contradiction to her race which is too prideful and full of itself.**

 **That's why it was still a fun chapter for me, How about you? , Do you like this?**

 **To those who might ask why [Implosion] became a death magic , It was in fact the truth for me. It was a real instant kill magic because it was like the [Black Hole] , An instant kill magic. Also , Death magic was in fact spells that can kill enemies instantly without any damage at all , Just the message "Instant Kill" or "Death" like that.**

 **I know most of you know that , I am just explaining it :D**

 **Also , To those who might be confused about the timeline of this story , I will explain it.**

 **After each introduction the time will go back to the first day when the first chapter happened and then will move to the next character which meant the next day. In short , They all woke up at the same time except the first girl which is the most earliest one to wake up. Well , There are some minute delays on them becoming conscious at their surroundings but they all woke up at the same day.**

 **Oh yeah , The next chapter will be about the Elven Nation. Because there are no information about the whole place , I'll make some things up. It was hinted that it was like a human city so the place will become like that. (I also didn't know where it was located so I will just insert it somewhere on the south)**

 **This means that the next chapter will have a lot of fanmade contents. Please leave if you didn't want it. (I only know the Elven King and that he was somehow related to Certain Death)**

 **Talking about Certain Death , Who the hell is she!? , What are the other scriptures!? , Also ... Where did all of you learned the information about the Theocracy peoples!? (I somehow can't find it on the wiki)**

 **Anyway , If you hate this now then just please get out , Why are you reading this if you hate this? If you still wanted to read this even though you hate this then just keep your hate comments to yourself. That is not helping in the least.**

 **But if you like this then thank you very much! ... I appreciate all of your supports that I almost wanted to cry T_T :D**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Minstrel Of Fairies & Petite Bestiary

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered OCs , Fanmade Factions , Fanmade Locations , Fanmade Lores , Fanmade Characters , and Fanmade Features)**

 **Disclaimers : Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane. I only owned the original things here which are nonsense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Minstrel Of Fairies/Petite Bestiary**

She woke up and find herself in a strange ceiling that she didn't recognize. She look at her side and she saw a tall blonde haired woman with long pointed ears and a nice body figure.

Of course , The woman is obviously an elf.

The woman look at her with a stoic expression before speaking. "Your finally awake" She said with a neutral expression.

She just stared at the woman for some seconds before finally noticing how weird her body is.

"An elf?" She let out those words audibly as she look at the woman's figure.

"So are you" The woman simply replied.

She was slightly shocked and place her hands on her ears , She felt her ears moving. Somehow , She was glad that she learned that she was an elf.

"Now let's go" The woman said before turning her back and walking towards the exit.

She was still confused what is happening here but she just nodded and walk towards the exit.

Outside , She saw a rich looking structures erected through all the places and are neatly place in column. The roads are nicely paved but there are hints of nature on most of the corners.

She watched in awe on the place. Her eyes shining at the wonderful city of the elves.

The elf just look at her with a frown before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their next destination. 

* * *

The Elven Nation , The place where the Elven King rules. It was a nation in the middle of the Great Forest of Evasha. This forest was located south of Theocracy which is not part of the map of the human nations.

Their capital city , The Royal Capital of Zashumei , Is where the elven player with long blonde hair is located.

Right now , She was taken to the enforcement room to be enlisted to the other female elves to aid the frontliners who are defending their nation.

Their nation are on conflict with the Theocracy since the starting days of this nation. It was because the Theocracy is a human supremacist and this nation are the most nearest Demi-human nation they can encounter.

The elven player was frowning , She can't believe that she found herself in the middle of the conflict and was now being enlisted to the frontlines.

She didn't even know if she was a part of their civilization. They just told her that she was one of them without any proof and just let it as it is.

She wanted to refuse but she was pretty nervous to do so. The ruler of this city is the one who enforced them to make all the women on this nation to come on the frontlines and fight.

She also learned from the elf who was leading her here that the Elven King is too powerful and dangerous. He pccasionally killed his own peoples when he was in a bad mood and when the reports they made are not on his satisfaction.

She sighed at her current situation. She wanted to go back to her home but she notice that she can't recall anything about herself.

"I will fight for a nation I didn't even know if I am part with" She murmured with a dejected expression before going to the group.

Truthfully , They are already forced to go at the frontlines without being enlisted at the list.

As she stand on the back of the group of elves , She look at her side and saw a petite elf on her side with a bow on her hand.

Somehow , She was familiar with the girl on her side and she felt that she was too close to her.

The other girl also notice her before she smiled on her. "Ei! , Your finally awake!" She said happily before looking back at the front.

"Eh?" She let out those words in confusion.

"What? , When I woke up , Your on my side" She said with a slight frown before looking at her. "They said we might be friends or some kind of relatives because they saw us unconscious together on the forest" She added as she place her hands the back of her head.

"Ah ..." She said audibly in acknowledgement.

"What's your name?" The petite elf asked with a smile.

"Ah! ... Eh ..." She said with a surprised expression before she averted her gaze. "I don't know ..." She said audibly with her ears drooping low.

The short blonde haired player frowned before smiling once again. "Well , I can't also remember anything!" She said with a joyful expression. "This means were somehow connected!" She added before smiling happily at her.

"Is that so ..." She said in a monotone before looking at her.

"Hey you two! , We are now moving!" One of the elves said with an annoyed tone as she saw the two chatting idly at each other.

"Ahh! , Sorry!" The tall player said with an apologizing look before following the elf.

"Hai ..." The petite girl said with a bored expression as she followed the elves with half open eyes. 

* * *

The Grand Forest of Evasha is a place where a lot of strong monsters roams. The monsters listed from the orcs to the giant spiders. There are rumors that a large snake is lurking deep on this forest.

This is also a great terrain for the elves because there are a lot of rich and healthy trees on this terrain and a lot of bushes and some fencing landmass to hide and do some guerilla tactics.

Right now , The two players along with their large party are placed on the deepest parts of the forest. They need to come to the frontlines and help the other elves to fight for their survival.

They are estimated to arrived there for three hours so they only need to be cautious on the monsters who are roaming on the forest. They are still aware on ambushes of some humans because it happened for the past years.

The players are not like them though ...

One is pretty nervous of this expedition while the petite one is pretty confident at herself.

It was questionable how did the petite player managed to join the elven defenders. Children are not allowed to participate on the battle.

In reality , She was thought to be a protector of the tall female player because of her bow and they assumed that she is a skilled fighter or maybe her personal guard so they let her on the frontliners.

They also noticed the simple wooden bow which is surprisingly made by a very tough wood that it can't be bend at all. It was mysteriously stretchable though.

This petite player was given some pack of arrows because she wasn't carrying any arrows on her person.

The tall unnamed elf was also given a bow and some arrows because she wasn't carrying anything.

After some hours of walking nonstop , They finally arrived at the location where they needed to hold off the enemies.

"Eh!?" The tall player was shocked when she saw the scenery.

Unlike the beautiful surroundings of the forest , This place have a lot of red puddles and some dead corpses lying on the ground. Well , There are still a lot of grasses and some other plants there but the stains of blood and battle is clearly noticeable on the front.

It was a sight of a battlefield ...

She frown in disgust because of the scenery but somehow , She felt used to this like she knew this very well.

Their leader of this group gestured her hand to follow her and all of them did so. 

* * *

Tomorrow morning ...

The tall elven player was standing on a thick branch of a tree while looking at the ground without saying any word.

She was doing this since yesterday when she was tasked to do this to see if some hostile humans tried to come or infiltrate their territory.

She didn't rest since yesterday. She didn't know why but she somehow didn't felt hungry or drowsy at all of this. She was still fine like there is nothing wrong with her.

That was also the case for the petite elf who was somehow related to her. The petite girl is on the other tree in her front , Sitting on a branch with a carefree expression.

The elves are shifting orders to let the others rest. They were told that if they felt sleepy , They should call someone to change with their post.

Because they aren't sleepy or tired or anything else , They were still here guarding the whole place.

There are some elves who scout the surroundings to see if some humans are advancing towards here.

And that time just arrived ...

"A group of humans are advancing to this place" An elf scout reported to the leader.

The leader nodded before looking at the hiding elves. "Prepare for ambush , We won't let them escape!" She said with a strong tone and all of them immediately move to the trees.

They skillfully camouflaged themselves on the leaves and prepared their bows and magic to the advancing party.

The tall elf on the other hand , Didn't know what to do and just assumed that she was to stand on that tree and look at some intruders.

The advancing raid party contains a group of a lot of magic casters and some warriors. They are also carrying some elven slaves on their side forcefully.

Unlike the Six Scriptures , There are other units on Theocracy. One of those is this Extermination Unit which are just a group of devout soldiers who were tasked to kill and enslave the elven races.

The Theocracy didn't need to expand more resources to destroy this place because they aren't that serious of a threat.

Truthfully , It was the Sunlight Scripture who are responsible for exterminating the elves on this forest and the beastmen who are attacking the Dragon Kingdom but because the Sunlight Scripture are busy on their current mission , The only unit that can come here is their expendable soldiers who are trained but didn't manage to enter one of the scriptures.

There is also the option of using the Holocaust Scripture but they didn't do it because they are the national defense of the Theocracy and they can only move if there are some terrorist or some other third party factions who are trying to disturb the peace on Theocracy.

The petite player felt their presence on the distance and she immediately pointed her bow towards that direction.

The petite elf didn't know but she was using her passive skill **[Wide Species Sensory]** which alarmed her mind if someone is approaching or not.

This skill can detect all kinds of species except the astral type creatures. This can be countered by using a high level concealing magics or skills like using a 10th Tier concealing magic known as [Perfect Unknown]. This can also be countered by changing into an astral form.

She squinted her eyes towards that direction and somehow , She can see them at the far distance.

Unlike the Black Sword Princess who relies on her item to see on the far distance , The Petite Bestiary have a passive ability for seeing on a very far distance.

This skill is known as **[Scrying Eye]**. This is not a spell , It was just a passive skill for her. On game , The fog on the map will be taken off and the user can see the whole map on her surroundings. In this world , She can immediately see anything from 1 km radius by just thinking of it subconsciously.

She loaded her bow with an arrow with a practiced movement and prepared herself from shooting. She really wanted to shoot now but because she is not the leader of this group , She must wait for her leader's confirmation.

The tall elf on the other hand , Was pretty nervous and she stiffened as she look at the ground. She was still not moving on the tree where she is hiding.

She was nervous but she was also angry somehow. Whenever she thought that someone will kill her fellow elves , She can't help but become pretty angry. Still , She didn't know if she'll live in this engagement or not so she was anxious.

The party of humans finally arrived with the slaves on the front like they are making them their shield. It was an obvious tactic for the humans who despise other species and are scared to die at the same time.

This unit is not that specialize after all , They are just here to finish their training. In fact , Other units on Theocracy are just training schools for them. They are using the other units as a trial for those who failed to pass the test to join one of the scriptures.

The elven leader hesitated. She didn't want to hurt their other kin. She was gritting her teeth as she look at the men who are walking casually at the road.

Still , She needed to wait for them to passed through them before they finally rain them down.

And the idiots who are oblivious to their surroundings really passed through them.

The elf made the sign to strike them and all of the elves except the tall elven player give hell to the unit.

"AAHHH!" The first one to be strucked by an arrow screamed in agony before falling to the ground.

And all hell broke loose ...

The unit panicked and their ranks became a mess. It was their very mistake to think that elves won't ambush them.

The elves take this chance to break their numbers. They jumped one by one with their knives or spears on their hands and immediately cut their throats or their body. Those who didn't jump rain their arrows or their arcane magic at them like there is no tomorrow.

Of course , They are careful not to hit the elven slaves.

The petite player was more faster on killing the others. Each time she shot an arrow , There is already another arrow on load to be shoot. The most amazing thing of all is that all of her shots are precise.

Most of them are hit straight by their head. Some was hit by their heart. Others are hit by some vital parts that almost rendered their movement.

This is possible because of her Relic Class bow. The name of her bow is the **[Bow Of Yoichi]** which is said to never miss it's target.

It was true because it have a passive effect of [True Shot] which is obviously a shot that never misses. It was pretty weak from the other Level 100 players and is useless from the raid bosses and other area bosses.

The tall player is not doing anything though. She was just there , Watching while trying to think what can she do to help them.

She wanted to use the bow on her hand but she felt like she can't really use it at all.

When she think about magic , Her mind suddenly wandered on the depths of her memories and words immediately flowed through her.

She can see a lot of different kind of spells that seems like different from the other elves who are casting their spells on the battle.

Still , She ignored that part and just tried one of the spells that is flowing through her mind.

" **[Summon : Flame Champion]** " The arcane words flowed through her mouth and a large red circle with a lot of complex shapes suddenly appeared on the ground.

All of them stop at their actions when they saw the circle and widened their eyes when they saw a figure emerging on that circle.

The humans are scared because of the creature while the elves are amazed when they saw who is the caster. The petite player was also amazed and she exclaimed "Cool!" with shining eyes.

The creature that emerge on the ground is a large figure with a 5 meter height. It was clad in red intricate armor and it was wielding a wavy large sword coated with flames. It's face can't be seen because of it's equipments but inside it is a being made of pure flames.

This is the Flame Champion , A Level 50 fire spawn that can deal a massive amount of damage to mid level players. It was too strong on physical combat but it wasn't that efficient on magic combat. It can only absorb fire elemental strikes or magic and convert it to it's HP and MP and it can cast 3rd Tier fire magic **[Fireball]**. It was only good because it gives "Fire Resistance II" and "Incineration Aura" which is a passive aura that affects the allies and give a greater type of fire aspect to their physical strikes and sometimes , Enemies who died with this passive aura active will explode.

The large figure look at it's summoner with a tilt of it's head. It was like it's asking it's master what is her order to it.

The tall elf somehow felt a connection to it like she have a thread on her hand connecting to it's body. She mentally ordered it to help her comrades fight the intruding humans.

The creature swing it's head like it nodded a little before facing the Extermination Unit with a loud roar.

All of them panic and immediately run away but the creature won't let them escape and will destroy them one by one.

It casts a multitude group of fireballs towards their direction and some of them exploded upon contact. The elves didn't do anything because of the burning carnage that the Flame Champion did and was watching the hellish scene.

After some minutes , The people died without anyone escaping. It made sure that it didn't hit the elven slaves because it also considered those slaves as it's master's comrades.

The creature finally dissipated because it's time is up and it leaves the scene like it wasn't there to begin with.

All of them just stare at there with a dumbfounded look. They didn't expect that there is someone on their group who can obliterate an enemy with a mysterious summon. 

* * *

Evening on the elven capital ...

The Elf King , A man who wanted to conquer the world with a strong army , Was smiling a genuine smile when he heard the report.

It was the report about the unnamed elf who can summon a strong knight shrouded with flames.

"So at last , Someone has awakened their talent!" He said with glee as he look at the reporting elf.

The elf just nodded as she bowed her head to the ground.

'Hehe ... Seems like it was my lucky day' He thought with a sneer before looking at the elf. "Take her to me , I shall honor her to sleep with me" He said with a grin.

The elf bowed once again before she quickly go out to do her task. 

* * *

Tomorrow morning ...

The tall elven player is back on the capital. She didn't know why she was called and she didn't even know what is the meaning of the Elven King's word about sleeping with him.

In reality , She's just a young child who only played as a mature-looking elf. She didn't know anything about sexual relationship or those vulgar stuffs.

The petite elf escorted her because she said she was worried about her. The petite girl is not trusting anyone here and she was just working her because of the other player who was pretty naive. She's the only clue for her memories so she was pretty protective at the girl.

They are now going to the throne where the king resides. The tall elf was nervous while the other player is pretty concerned and at her friend. The petite player don't know what is the king's order for her.

"Hey" The petite player said as they got close to the place. "If he somehow did something bad to you , Just call me" She said with a concerned look.

She already learned that the Elven King is strong but she didn't want her only clues for her old self to be endangered.

Also , She somehow felt a sense of responsibility to protect this taller girl. She was like she is looking for her little sister. She didn't know why she thought of her as a little sister though.

She was also not scared at the Elven King. She felt that she can do anything she wants as long as her instinct told her so. Unlike the taller elven player , She relies mostly on her instinct.

The tall elf nodded before they finally stopped walking because the guarding elves is on their front.

"The king is waiting for you" The male elf said before leading her inside the large palace.

"Be careful" The petite elf said. 

* * *

The tall elven player is pretty nervous. She didn't know why but she felt something bad will happen if she walk towards the door on her front.

Right now , She was in front of the door to the throne where the Elf King is waiting for her.

"The elf is now here" A female elf announced inside the door.

The door opened and then she enters. Inside is a spacious room with a rich looking walls and ceilings. In her front from the distance is a gaudy looking throne full of silver and gold with some red linings on it. On the back of the throne is a large opening where the whole scenery of the city can be seen.

She walk inside the throne before stopping just 5 meters far from the king.

The king look at her with a look of interest before he speaks. "Your the one huh?" He said while scanning his figure from head to toe.

She felt chill to her spines as she felt the gaze of the man who became interested with her. It was very unpleasant that she wanted to turn back and just run away.

She felt that she might have some problem if she did that but somehow , She knew that she have a high chance to escape on this place.

She didn't want to do that though because she was scared at the king. She just nodded at the king with a shy expression.

The king huff before gesturing his hand to make the other elves to leave. The elves on the room bowed before walking out of the room.

The door closed with a gentle but a loud bang , Making the tall elven player to become startled.

The Elven King seems amused at her reaction. "Heh ... Let us go" He said with a smile before standing up on the throne and walking towards her.

"Eh?" She muttered audibly in confusion as she look at the king who was on her front.

The king smirk before placing his hand on her chin and raising it a little to meet his eyes. "Let's make the first step" He said with a smirk before grabbing her hand and leading her to the room on the side.

As they entered the room , The king push her towards the bed and stare at her with an amusing look.

She felt a very bad feeling. She didn't know but her mind is telling her to run away already. She didn't like how the king looks at her.

The king was looking at her like he was looking at his new favorite toy. He was excited about the things that would happen if the unnamed elf bear his child who will someday become strong like him.

"!?" She was shocked and she instinctively moves back towards the corner of the bed.

"Oh? ... What is it?" He said with a frown , His mood becoming bad.

"W-what are you gonna do!?" She asked with a frightened expression.

The Elf King's mouth twitch downward in annoyance as he stare at the girl who was pretty scared at whatever action he is gonna do.

"Why are you asking , It is obvious why did I take you here right!?" He said with an annoyed tone before moving to the bed and grabbing her frail arms.

"Ghh!" She yelped in shock. She didn't manage to dodged because of she was immobilize with a strange kind of fear.

"Now then , Let's do this already!" He said as he force her to the right position on the bed.

She didn't know what will happen because she didn't have any knowledge about things like intercourse or the like but she knew that she must escape immediately.

"No!" She cried as she tried to move her arms and push his hand out of her.

Sadly , The Elf King's arm strength is more stronger than her.

"Stop moving you bitch!" The king said with a very annoyed tone before he slap her face roughly.

"Ah!" She cried , Feeling the heating pain on her cheek. She aggressively move her body because of the pain and fear.

"Dammit! , Why are you making this hard!" He said in distaste as he slap the elf again to let her stop. "Stop moving!" He added with a face full of rage and impatience.

The Elf King was angry but he was also confuse. Mostly , If he wanted to impregnate or bed someone , The elves will immediately obey him without any complaints. This is the first time someone tried to resist on him.

He didn't know that he was attempting to rape a minor child who is just playing as a grown elf.

She wanted to call her summons but she can't focus because of the king. She wanted to cast a magic but the king was restraining her arms with his hands. She didn't know what else to do because she was panicking.

Lines of tears flowing to her eyes as she move her body to free herself. She didn't know what else to do.

And then she remembered the other player who told her to just call her if something bad happens. She immediately spoke but she didn't know what is her name or how should she call her. She didn't even know if she can hear her because she is not nearby.

Somehow , She vaguely recalled something on her memories. It wasn't anything like her hometown or something , She just recalled a word.

"Onee-san!" She yelled loudly as she tried to resist the king.

A word , That only word that she yelled is the one who saved her.

The Elf King felt something fast coming towards him so he immediately jump out of the bed and squinted his eyes on the window.

The window crashed and fast brown objects blurred towards the bed. The trajectory of the blur immediately changed to the king and the king can't help but to destroy this things.

He clicked his tongue before smashing the blurred object with his bare hands. The objects have been destroyed though one of those objects penetrated through his arms.

"Tch!" He gritted his teeth angrily as he took off the object roughly on the ground.

The object turns out to be an elven arrow that came from this nation. He immediately look at the window where he saw a petite elf rushing towards the tall player.

"Who are you!?" He snarled angrily as he glared at the petite elf who also glared back at him.

The petite elf didn't speak anything and just used her bow to shoot the Elf King. The Elf King already saw it so he immediately rushed towards the girl and tried to grab her neck.

The petite elf saw it so she didn't continue her strike and just throw the arrow to his face.

The king lowered his posture to dodged the arrow that will hit his head while still maintaining his fast speed , His arms outstretched to the neck of the petite girl.

The petite girl moves back to dodged the king before she quickly loaded her bow and shoot it towards him.

This shot was different than the other shots she did. It was coated with a grey dim light and its trail leaving a grayish line.

This is one of her item's passive skill. It was a ring accessory which is a rare type item. The item is known as **[Ring Of Random Projectiles]**. It gives a random effect on each shot the user made in exchange of some MP.

She unconsciously activated the ring's effect , Causing her arrow to become enchanted.

The arrow struck his arm that he used to block , Causing him to feel pain. He glared at the girl but his vision became blurry , Making him shake his head in daze.

The arrow effect this time is "Blind II" which temporarily blinds the target. It was also enchanted with "Pierce I" , Making it possible to pierce through his unnatural tough skin.

"Arrgh! **[Fireball]** " The Elf King roared before casting his spell to his front.

His aim is still precise even though his vision is blurry. Still , It wasn't that precise because it narrowly miss his target.

The petite elf saw this chance and take the taller elf. The tall player is surprisingly light as she carry her bridal style before she glance at the Elf King and jumped through the window.

The king finally regained his sight. He looked at his surroundings just to learn that the elf escaped along with his interest.

"Blasted mongrel!" He spat angrily as he slam his feet to the ground. 

* * *

Five days later , The two players are wandering on the forest , Looking for an exit of this forest.

They escaped the nation because the taller elven player became scared. She think she can deal with them but because of that day when she nearly lost her virginity , She didn't want to come back there.

In truth , They knew where they can see the exit outside of this forest but it was a human settlement who are hostile to them. That's why they are looking fir another exit to finally live peacefully.

They fought a lot of hostile humans and elves since the day they escaped the nation. The humans wanted to kill or enslave them while the elves wanted to punish them for betraying the Elf King.

Still , They were somehow relieved when they escaped that nation. They learned from themselves that they are strongly related at each other. They didn't know what kind of relationship they have though.

Their next destination is the route where there is a rumored giant snake who is roaming deep on the forest. If they can tame the beast , They might be able to find a safe place.

Two days ago , The petite elf learned that she can tame strong beasts. She learned when a giant spider jumped at her and she said "Stop!" with a startled look and the spider did so.

It wasn't really taming but she tried it at the other beasts like the white wolves or the leeching parasites and all of it succeeds.

That's why , She wanted to try her skill on the giant snake. If they really tamed that snake , That snake might be able to hide them or shelter them for the time being.

"Hey , Let's go" The petite girl said before walking to the deep forest once again.

The tall player nodded , Following her 'Onee-san'. She didn't know why but she is quickly used to the petite player and she was mysteriously not shocked when she learned about her ability.

The tamed beasts which are composed of two giant spiders , ten white wolves , and one leeching parasite also followed them on their back.

 ****End of Chapter 4****

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Name : ? (NW Name : None) | Human Race**

 **Titles : Minstrel Of Fairies , Chosen Fey , Grand Elemental Summoner , Little Sister (By 'Petite Beastiary')**

 **Alignment : Great Good | Karma Level : 300**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Bard (Level 15)**

 **Songstress (Level 10)**

 **Minstrel (Level 10)**

 **Summoner (Level 15)**

 **Master Summoner (Level 10)**

 **Nature's Call (Level 5)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (100) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (44) |MP (81) |PHY. ATK (41) |PHY. DEF (35) |AGI (40) |MAG. ATK (96) |MAG. DEF (97) |RST (95) |SPECIAL (100)**

 **Total : 629**

 **~~o~~**

 **Name : ? (NW Name : None) | Human Race**

 **Titles : Petite Bestiary , Wandering Book Of Monsters , Big Sister (By 'Minstrel Of Fairies')**

 **Alignment : Good ~ Neutral | Karma Level : 110**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Ranger (Level 15)**

 **Archer (Level 10)**

 **Beast Tamer (Level 15)**

 **Master Tamer (Level 10)**

 **Bestiary (Level 5)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (100) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (55) |MP (68) |PHY. ATK (64) |PHY. DEF (48) |AGI (97) |MAG. ATK (71) |MAG. DEF (69) |RST (70) |SPECIAL (100)**

 **Total : 642**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Oh ... Hi there , I didn't thought your still reading this piece of story.**

 **Well , This story became a pure AU. Because I didn't know where is the Great Forest of Evesha , I just assume it's located south of Theocracy. I also made a lot of fanmade things here like the leeching parasite or that giant snake who is lurking on the forest ... I hope you like it?**

 **The Elf King strikes me as an ambitious bastard so that's why I rushed this chapter. I mean , I feel like I hated the king since I read about him :x**

 **And he was also too strong. He was Certain Death's father so it was obvious (Unless Maruyama made him weaker than Certain Death :O)**

 **Anyway , Anything written here are purely fanmade and there this is not the same as the Overlord. I don't know most of the information about it so I hope you forgive me.**

 **About the summon having a time limit , It was because she didn't have a base (Like Momonga needs a corpse to have a permanent undead summon). A fire elemental obviously needs a fire to be summoned permanently. She summoned a mid tier monster so there is no EXP consumption on it.**

 **Next chapter will be about the Dragon Kingdom. Once again , I will make a lot of fanmade things on there so please be prepared if your starting to hate this story.**

 **The next character is the second strongest character of the seven female players. Please prepare yourself to see a ridiculous OP character if you want to continue.**

 **But if you hate this story now , Please leave and find an excellent Overlord Fanfic. I am not one of those good writers. If you still wanted to read this even though you hated this then please keep your hate comments. It was my weakness :c**

 **If you like this then ... AH! , Bless you! ... I am so grateful to your support that I almost wanted to trade this World Item called [World Savior] just for you. Too bad it's only one but maybe you can share it at each other? (We all know that it was impossible)**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	6. Master In Pure Black

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered OCs , Fanmade Factions , Fanmade Locations , Fanmade Lores , Fanmade Characters , and Fanmade Features)**

 **Disclaimers : Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane. I only owned the original things here which are nonsense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Master In Pure Black**

"What should I do now?" A girl with a weird dress said as she walk in the middle of the streets.

She was a girl in the middle of her puberty who have a long black hair and red eyes. She wears a black cape with a pair of golden claw-like metal on each of it's shoulder part.

This girl is a player who can't remember who is she or where she came from.

She woke up on some inn awhile ago and was given some silver coins because they pitied her. She was thought to be a daughter of some noble but because she said she didn't know who she is , They assumed that she was a survivor of the Beastmen invasion.

Her current location is the Dragon Kingdom and she was on their capital. This kingdom was ruled by the "Black Scale Dragon Lord" , Draudilon Oriucrus.

Their nation was in a conflict with the Beastman Nation since a long time ago. At first , The beastmen invasion are pretty low and only rare. Now , It became frequent and aggressive due to unknown reasons.

Three cities have been conquered already. The recent third one has been conquered awhile ago.

This player learned all of it when she asked the inhabitants of this city. She was shocked at first but she immediately composed herself.

She wanted to see if she got some kind of skills to fight or protect herself. She believes that she was one of the survivors of the invasion and she somehow can't remember anything.

But she didn't know where to try her skills ...

"Hayss ..." She sighs with a resigned look.

She looked at her side and she saw a large establishment with a large opened door. There are lots of armed guys inside there and a counter with a employer inside.

"Well , Maybe I should ask what is this place" She mumbled to herself before nodding her head and looking at the door with a stoic expression.

She entered the establishment and quickly walk towards the counter where a girl who seems like a cashier or something else in this place is standing.

"Uhmm ... May I ask something?" She said with a slight nervous tone.

The girl looked at her with a curious expression. "Yes , What is it miss?" She asked with a polite tone.

"Erm ... May I know what is this place?" She asked as she look at the armed mens.

"This is the Adventurer's Guild" The girl immediately replied.

"Adventurer's Guild?" The player said with a confuse expression.

The girl in the counter noticed her expression. "Are you new to this place?" She asked with a curious and concerned tone.

"Eh ... Oh sorry , I can't remember anything" She said admittedly with a sad expression.

"Oh sorry , I didn't know" The girl said with an apologetic tone.

"No problem , I just wanted to know what is the purpose of this place" She said as she composed herself once again and look at the counter girl with a neutral look.

"Ah yes ... Let's see ..." The girl said before she started explaining about the place.

Adventurer's Guild is the place where a people who wanted to become adventurers comes. They can take jobs or requests her which they dubbed as "Quests" and they can sometimes do some monster hunting to have some income.

Well , In truth , This is like an easy job to those who can fight and are unemployed.

There are plate rankings on adventurers. The lowest is the copper class and it goes to iron , bronze , silver , gold , platinum , mithril , orihalcum , and adamantite which is the highest rank.

There are some other things she explained like how they can have fans or a lot of connections when their rank became higher and higher. They can become rich and sometimes , Be recognized by a nation.

After learning all of that , She enlisted herself as an adventurer.

She didn't know her name so she use a nickname or a random name for now. It wasn't rare for adventurers to write another name instead of their real name so it wasn't a big deal at all.

She named herself as Kuro. 

* * *

It was now afternoon when she came back on the inn she stayed awhile ago. She wore a copper plate to her neck and it was swaying to her breasts as she walk.

She wanted to become an adventurer because she felt like she can help with the invasion. In fact , She felt that she can obliterate anyone who stands in her way.

She was still curious if she can really fend for herself but she was trusting her gut feeling.

It was time for her to sleep to start doing what adventurers always do , Taking a quest.

She paid for her night before going to her assigned room and sleeping there. 

* * *

It was early morning when the player woke up. She immediately rise her body and go out of the room before quickly walking to the counter to ask for breakfast. Breakfast is also included for staying on the inn.

After eating her breakfast which is a loaf of bread and a plain porridge , She finally walk outside and go to the Adventurer's Guild.

Truthfully , She pretty stands out among others because of her dressing. She was an exceptional beauty with an expensive looking black dress and cape.

The girl saw her once again before asking what can she do for her.

"I need a quest of my rank" Kuro said with a serious look.

She learned that there those of the lower rank can do lower level quests as a means of safety for them. It was because iit would be foolish of them if they died on something they can't really beat at all.

The girl gave her a quest. It was about partying on some group and scouting the Beastmen. They can kill someone if they are confident but their greatest priority is to report only. They will be given a reward after this.

This quest became a copper because some veteran will come with them. This is one of those joint party quest where higher ranking adventurers helping the lower ranks. It was rare on some cities but on this kingdom , It was not that rare because of the problem about the beastmen.

She accepted it and immediately do this task. The girl told her where can she find the group and told her the objective because she can't read their language.

She also have some basic adventurer needs like a knife and a minimum amount of rations. She didn't wear the standard leather armor because she felt comfortable on her dress.

After some time , She finally arrived at the location where the group is waiting. She is now outside of the capital just near the gate where some adventurers are also gathering.

She look at the group and saw that they are composed of copper to silver. The silver class adventurers are the one who will lead them. They are the one who will tell the Adventurer's Guild if they did the job or not.

"Is this where the group of **[Wolf Fang]** can be seen?" Kuro asked one of the copper plate adventurer.

The man looked at her before he widened his eyes. He didn't expect to see a cute girl on their party.

It was also the case for the gathered adventurers who noticed her presence when she asked that question.

One man whistled as he look at the girl's figure. "How lucky we are" Said one of the copper rank.

The silver class adventurer on the other hand are slightly dazed by her beauty before they composed themselves.

"Yes lady , We are the group of **[Wolf Fang]** " A man with a one side black hair and a well build muscles replied with a smile.

"Then , I am Kuro ... I also accepted this quest" She said as she raised the parchment which is her quest.

"Is that so ... Then welcome aboard" The black haired man said before looking at the others. "Now we are completed , Let us begin" He said before leading them to their quest. 

* * *

They are now on one of the hills southeast of their capital. They are near on the City of Kaersh , The recently conquered city on the invasion.

The silver ranked adventurers are tasked to guide the weaker adventurers and make them learn about the basics or some tips about fighting an enemy. Of course , They need to kill someone to prove that they really did the quest.

The player was on their back. Most men are stealing glances on her figure because she was just too beautiful. They wanted to take advantage of her but they have no time for this because they are busy on the problems at hand.

If she was on the Kingdom or on the Empire , She might be already on the black market or some brothel. Here on Dragon Kingdom , They are mostly well disciplined and respected their citizens.

Well , They are because it was already dangerous to live here and they have no time to do some naughty things to pleasure themselves because they are needed to the nation. Adventurers on the Dragon Kingdom are like their military force because they didn't have any army on possession. Well , They have an army but it was too few that it was almost non existent.

"You know the plan , Let's go if your ready" The leader of **[Wolf Fang]** said with a serious expression.

They are hiding on a bush far from the beastmen who are patrolling the ground or eating the men and women who are stuck on the city.

The player was angry , She was angry at the beastmen and their activities. She already heard about this but she didn't thought that it was pretty brutal in person.

Well , She can see some beastmen who are eating a child outside the city. She didn't notice how weird that she can see on the far distance.

She wanted to kill them already but she managed to calm herself. She was pretty sure that it would be suicidal if she rush head on. Somehow , She felt that it wasn't the case and she can destroy them completely.

"Im ready" "We're ready"

All the lower class adventurers said and the silver class nodded before they walk towards the place in a crouching position.

Their plan is to lure a beastman to their position and kill it. Even though their tasked is to only observe them and report their movement , It won't give any of them some experience. This quest's purpose is to let them learn how to fight enemies without attracting too many enemies.

Beastmen have a very keen nose so they needed to camouflage themselves by using the scent of the grass. They stayed for the bushes for an hour to make them smell like the leaves. There are still a high chance for the beastman to locate them but this is the only thing they could do. They didn't have someone who can use invisibility which makes this more harder.

As they are walking , Kuro noticed two beastmen who are approaching their position.

"Two beastmen are approaching" She muttered to them and all of them tense up.

They look at the direction where she is looking and saw two small figures who are approaching their position. All of them are amaze that the girl immediately detected them.

"It's perfect then" The leader said before looking at the others. "You hide there , Some of you go to that place , Those who I didn't mention ... Follow me" He said before all of them immediately do it.

They are pretty poor on doing their job but they still managed to hide themselves without being noticed. The higher ranked did a better job of hiding themselves.

Kuro followed the leader and lower her body just behind him , They are now located on the tall grasses just near on the bushes where they prepared awhile ago.

The two beastmen traced the scent of the player , Making them come in their position.

Unlike the people who can easily camouflage themselves by just a mere amount of grass smell , Kuro was an exception.

Her scent is different like it wasn't one of the human. In fact , Her scent is too strong like she is some kind of reptile.

Beastmen knew what is the smell of humans. They also knew what is the smell of other species. Their hearing are also exceptional because they can hear even the most audible sound as long as that sound is near less than 5 meters.

Her scent is too strong that it almost attracted most of the beastmen inside the city. That's just how strong is her scent.

Her scent became strong because she is not concealing her **[Draconic Presence]**. She was in fact a humanoid dragon.

Dragons are one of the most unique races on YGGDRASIL and it's not part of the three definitions of races on YGGDRASIL.

If a player choose to become a dragon , Their race category will automatically fall to the heteromorphic side because no player can become one of the dragon race. Only bosses can attain things like that. Their dragon racial level will become 'Unknown' because dragon races is not part of the three race categories.

Dragon race didn't have a job level because of their immense power. They already surpass that of normal characters and even those special races are below on this race.

Her **[Draconic Presence]** is a passive aura that gives a status boost to her party. It's only flaw is that the user can be easily located.

She subconsciously activated her passive skill because of her anger. She didn't know that she activated it though.

The two beastmen felt the scent becoming more and more stronger so they tense up. They prepared themselves to jump on whoever is that hiding one.

There are some beastmen who also notice the scent and her presence so they immediately stop doing what they are currently doing and immediately rushes towards the adventurers.

Kuro widened her eyes. She didn't thought that a lot of beastmen will approached them.

"There is a lot of them coming here!" She said with a slight nervous tone.

The leader widened his eyes and he quickly take a peak on the place. He only saw small figures coming towards them but it was enough to be alarmed.

"Shit! , We need to get out of here!" He yelled with a panicking voice.

All of them became confused at their leader's order so they look at the vicinity before they finally saw that they were going to die if they didn't run away.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"We're too far on them , How did they located us!?"

"Are they the elite ones!?"

Various shocked tones and squeals said and all of them panic.

"We have no time for this!" The leader shouted at them before running on their back. "Come on , Let's run!" He added with his eyes bloodshot.

Kuro nodded and followed the leader but she immediately stopped when she saw the beastmen from the far distance on their surroundings.

"They already encircled us!" She said with a shrill with her body tensing up.

""WHAT!?"" A lot of them exclaimed in unison , Despair filling their expressions.

Truthfully , There are beastmen all over the place. The beastmen are waiting for a chance to strike the capital. They are hunting for some food on the nearby woods even though they have a lot of human livestock on their possession.

The Dragon Kingdom knew about this but this adventurers didn't thought that they are already in the middle of their formation.

The leader's face became serious though he is still scared at this event. "All of you , Follow me!" He yelled and unsheathe his sword on his back.

"What are we gonna do!?" One of his teammate asked with a slight anxious tone.

"We're fighting our way to escape!" He said before looking at the adventurers. "Now come on! , Do you want to stay here and die!?" He yelled angrily at his fellow adventurers with his eyes widened.

All of them except Kuro gulped at their leader's order before they draw their weapons and made a formation. Their formation is clumsily made but it was better than all of them doing things on their own.

Kuro took her knife and stand besides the others on the back. She felt a cold sweat dropping on her cheeks. Though , She felt that she can escape here alive and safe.

Because all of them stand up and made a loud noise , The beastmen easily located them and they immediately run towards them with an incredible speed. Their speed are comparable to that of a tiger hunting for it's prey.

With the beastmen rushing towards them in all fours , They look at the direction to the capital and immediately charge towards there.

This is the only action they can do for a minimum casualty. Kuro follows them at the back , Her pace is comparable to them. She didn't know why but she felt that she can outrun all of them by a single step.

The two beastmen earlier is already near at her back. Her instinct telling her to strike it immediately , She quickly did so.

With her hand clenching the knife strongly , She turn around her body and use that momentum to slice the air with a crescent trail.

The beastmen jump exactly to where she swing her knife and he was slice in half. The other also lunge at her but she just raised her knife and made a downward slice , Cutting it in half.

The others fight their way on the other beastmen who are blocking their paths. They were pretty overwhelmed though.

She immediately turn around and saw her comrades being killed easily by the beastmen. She gritted her teeth before glaring at the beastmen with her eyes ablaze.

And the whole air surrounding her froze. She didn't know it but she just activated her second passive skill **[True Draconic Presence]** which gives a huge status boost on her party and give them a passive status of "Regeneration". It's only flaw is that she can lure more enemies towards her but the good part of this skill is that unlike the **[Draconic Presence]** , This aura inflicts Fear II. This skill can be stacked by other dragon class auras.

Her comrades feeling a strange energy to their body , They became more stronger and faster. They are now comparable to the beastmen who are attacking them.

The beastmen was momentarily dazed because of the effect of the skill but most of them immediately focus on the battle and shrugged of their feelings.

She rushed towards her comrades to help them and she can't help but be amazed at her own speed.

All of them felt slower on her like they are just making a slow-mo video. She approached one of the beastmen who raised it's claw and immediately slice it in half before kicking the ground to strike the other one besides it.

'What is this!? , How can I do this!?' She thought with a shocked expression as she swing her knife , Beheading the beastmen. 'Am I this strong already?' She added as she rush towards the other beastmen who are trying to lunge at her.

The two beastmen lunge but was met by a swift movement of iron , Causing them to be dismembered.

She didn't know what is happening and why is she efficient on using weapons. This is one of her job skills named **[Complete Weapon Mastery]**.

There are different types of this job skill. It was **[Melee Weapon Mastery]** which enables her to use all kinds of melee weapons without any class or racial restrictions , **[Range Weapon Mastery]** which enables her to use all kinds of range weapons without any class or racial restrictions , **[Arcane Weapon Mastery]** which enables her to use any kind magical weapons without any class or racial restrictions , and **[Weapon Arts Mastery]** which enables her to use all kinds of weapons without any class or racial restrictions and strengthen the effects of the earlier three passive skills. The only exception to this skill are the World Class Items , World Champion Items , and Guild Weapons.

Each type of weapons have their own effects to her status. Knife type weapons can give her a huge boosts to her speed , attack speed , reflexes , and dexterity. It also gave her a passive critical chance each time she strikes.

That's why she can kill anyone easily because of her greater skills and strength. Added to the fact that she was a Level 100 player , Beastmen who only have 10 - 15 Levels are no match for her.

With a comparable to a passing wind , The bipedal beasts fallen one-by-one at an alarming rate.

There are a total of 300 beastmen who are approaching them. There are some reinforcements who are coming soon , Making them more outnumbered.

But with the presence of Kuro , Even if they attack them with a thousand of forces , It was still futile.

The leader saw how Kuro moves swiftly on the surroundings. Each of her strikes are precise and it never miss it's mark. All beastmen are cleanly cut each time she swings her sword towards their thick furries.

"Amazing!" It was the only word he can say as he look at the copper plate female adventurer.

Even Kuro was amazed by herself. She was moving back and forth to the enemies like she was some kind of wind. She even felt that she is not doing her best at all like she was playing with them.

The beastmen finally noticed how their numbers are dwindling. Their fear awhile ago became stronger and all of them became pale.

"This is insane!" One of the beastmen shrilled with widened eyes.

"Retreat!" Said the other one.

All of them immediately scram out without looking back. From 300 , They became 20.

All of the remaining adventurers are still shock in amazement because of the display of her skills. Even Kuro was too shocked to believe what she did awhile ago. 

* * *

Tomorrow morning ...

"Kuro , Join our party!"

"Idiot , She won't join your weak party"

"Kuro!"

Various adventurers said simultaneously with their eyes shining like childs who saw their admired idol.

In front of the counter is Kuro with her new plate of silver. After the events yesterday , She became an instant celebrity.

With the leader reporting about the events and the others who strengthened his claims , She became a silver ranked adventurer.

Truthfully , The Adventurer's Guild wanted to promote her to the mithril class but because they still didn't see the evidence that she really killed a hundred or more beastmen , She was stucked on the silver plate. They will promote her tomorrow after their investigation.

She was invited to join the [Wolf Fang] but she immediately refused because of the reason that there is no girl on their group.

She didn't like the fact that there is only few female adventurers out there. She wanted to join at least on of the group with females on their group to have someone to talk to. It would be awkward if she didn't have someone on her group with the same gender as she.

A lot of adventurers immediately tried to take her to join them but all of them were refused. It was because all of them are men so she didn't want to join them.

'And I felt something on their eyes that seems pretty dangerous' She thought with a frown before looking at her new knife.

After the battle yesterday , Her knife crumbled because of her overusing it. It was still made of iron and it was already old so it can't handle a hundred thick bones and skins of the beastmen. It was a miracle that she managed to kill a lot of them with just a simple knife.

She bought a new knife and some spare knives to get ready for another fight. She thought she was pretty efficient to knife only so she only bought knives.

She was trying to take some quests for her current rank when this people suddenly swarm her like bees.

"I am sorry but I refuse" She said to all of them with an apologetic tone.

All of them are still persistent though. They wanted her to join them to make their group stronger and have a cute female on their side.

Suddenly , Someone slammed the door open. A man entered with his eyes open bloodshot with sweat trickling downwards profusely.

"Beastmen! , They are coming here!" He said with a panicked expression.

All of them became pale and the silence became apparent. They didn't thought that the beastmen are going to invade the capital next.

Their wall is sturdy enough to last for a few months but it won't save them altogether so they need to volunteer there and defend the wall. Walls are useless if no one is defending it.

There are soldiers guarding that place but they are not enough because there are only few of them that anyone can guess how many are they.

Kuro narrowed her eyes at that report before she look at the cashier. "I will volunteer there" She said with a serious expression before walking out of the place.

All of them are dumbfounded to her but some of them managed to calm themselves and build some courage to join her on defending the wall.

Kuro didn't know that she'll begin marking a legend on that place. 

* * *

Krukarr , A beastmen with white furs and some red linings on his stomach , Is a general of the Beastmen Frontier Unit. He was a 6 foot muscular beastmen with a sharp canine teeth and a fierce looking yellow pupils with black slits.

He have twenty thousand troops on his adversary and one of the three chieftains on the conquered City of Kaersh.

Right now , He was angry because of the events yesterday. One of his squad leader , Muvar , Has retreated along with his 20 below remaining squad with a defeated look.

His blood boiled at the news so he took the liberty of invading the capital without waiting the other parties.

His blood as a beastmen warrior is boiling in rage. Defeat is not acceptable to them after all.

Muvar , A squad leader who was also an elite is besides him is walking in formation along with the other squad leaders.

With an estimated army of 20,000 , They are going to obliterate the Dragon Kingdom for revenge. They saw them as livestocks and are letting them live their pitiful lives for some time before conquering them completely and eating their long awaited buffet.

They wanted to let them bore some more humans but because they invoke the wrath of the beastmen by infiltrating their 'Ranch' and killing a hundred of their kin , They decided to finish them already and feast on them for the coming days and months.

"You'll regret messing with us!" Krukarr said with a growl as he stare intensely on the wall on the distance as they march towards there. 

* * *

Kuro was nervous , She knew that she is strong when she fought the beastmen but when she heard how many are they , She can't help but think if she did the right thing to stay here.

She was now on top of the wall , Looking on the distance with her enhance eyesight by being a dragon. She can see them clearly though they are pretty small on her sight because they are pretty far on her. The distance is 2 Kilometers and sooner or later , The battle will begin.

There are only 1 platinum rank , 2 gold rank , 4 silver rank including her , 6 bronze rank , 10 iron rank , and 9 copper ranks who joined the defense.

There are a lot of copper plate adventurers but they are scared of doing something that they will surely die so only a few copper ranks joined the defense.

There should be more protecting this capital but because the only adamantite adventurer on this capital is absent because they are still busy doing some mission on some beastman camp and the higher ones are inside the wall to protect the inner city , Only the lower rank adventurers are here. The other adventurers will aid them after making sure that the civilians hides themselves to the safe place.

"If I am really one with this kingdom ... Then it is only right if I die here fighting ..." She said with a frown before walking back to the stairs to get prepare on the ground to fight.

She can't remember anything about herself but it would be logical for her to fight for her nation. She have an outstanding skill and it was a good proof for her that she can fight with the enemies. She still didn't know who is she but she will fight for this kingdom because she didn't want the populace to become a consumable livestocks.

With her resolve strengthened , She stand on the ground and grip her knife hardly. "I will protect this kingdom" She muttered under her breathe with determination.

As if on cue to her response to herself , The beastmen roared and rushed towards them while the bell on their city rang , Indicating the start of the battle. 

* * *

The battle started ...

The beastmen rush straight to the humans who are shouting their warcry as they approached them.

Kuro also dash towards the beastmen. She will kill as many as she can until she fall to the ground. She didn't have any sense of responsibility or anything at all. She just thought that it was necessary because she believes that she is part of this nation and she needs to fight for this nation.

"Uuoryaahh!" She yelled with resolve as she near at one of the beastmen.

Truthfully , She is the first one who manage to get near on their lines. She didn't notice that she already advance far enough that her fellow adventurers are still near the wall as they run towards the beastmen.

With a swing of the knife , The air made a swift sound and one decapitated beastmen fell to the ground with its head rolling on the air.

The beastmen pounce at her but she immediately spins her body and with a wide arc , All of them was dismembered as their body blown out of her.

Her **[True Draconic Presence]** is kicking once again , She howls on them with a deafening noise before kicking the ground to meet the others on the distance.

Almost a lot of them became immobilize for a few seconds because of her roar. It was because she unconsciously used her **[Dragon Roar]** that she manage to scare them away.

 **[Dragon Roar]** is a draconic skill which gives nasty effects on the enemies on the front. The effect is dependent on the strength of the user.

Because they are still paralyzed on that roar , She take advantage of it and swing her blade , Leaving a trail of her afterimages as she move on them one-by-one.

The beastmen finally recovered themselves but they saw that their numbers are reducing very fast.

"What is she!?" One of beastman said with a shocked and frightened tone.

With a blurring speed , She managed to destroy a complete squad. There are still many of them but she didn't care. As long as she managed to destroy more of them , It was still fine.

Because of her resolve , She managed to activate one of her strongest passive skill.

The skill is known as **[Supreme Draconic Superiority]**. This passive skill renders emotional and mind type negative status and boost their morale to the highest level to the allied party. All enemies will be subjected to "Fear IV" , "Panic IV" , "Immobilize IV" , and "Blank Out" which momentarily snap the enemies out of their consciousness. This also strengthen all of her dragon type skills and all kinds of dragon type magics. This also greatly strengthen her allies who have dragon traits and abilities.

Krukarr never felt like this before. One second he knew he was going to feast on the human flesh , Now he felt he made a very worst mistake.

He was a strong beastman who manage to break a tree by doing a roundhouse kick on it. He can crush human skulls by just clenching his fist and he can tank swords and spears and arrows because of his exceptional skin. He knew a lot of battlefield because he fought with strong individuals like those mithril class adventurers.

But now , He felt he was too small. It seems like all of his experience are for naught because of this sheer amount of pressure. His mind became momentarily blank.

Kuro immediately move at a very fast pace that it almost like she disappeared. Her charge already killed a line of beastmen army and with each arcs of her swings , Flying beastmen parts are rolling to the air before hitting the ground with a sick noise.

The adventurer's party felt an invigorating energy that it seems like they are flying. When they started to strike , Some of them activated their martial arts to destroy their enemies.

All of them are amazed at the caped femala adventurer who is destroying the beastmen by group.

Kuro was a very exceptional one.

Without even breaking a sweat , She managed to kill 5,000 beastmen in just a few minutes. And it seems like she won't stop until she manage to kill anyone of them.

"Haaaahh!" She cried in resolve as she swing her blade towards Muvar.

Muvar didn't manage to dodge and was cut in half. He didn't even manage to kill anyone because he was too busy maintaining his consciousness.

Krukarr managed to came back to his senses though. He was still scared but he managed to stand up and face the unknown girl who was too fast for his eyes.

"I am a warrior! , Im not a coward!" He yelled angrily to no one , Convincing himself to fight this immeasurable force.

With a loud battle shout , He kicked the ground to meet the dangerous individual who was dwindling his troops at an incredible pace.

" **[Steel Slash]** " He yelled , Rolling on the air and doing a roundhouse kick.

This is one of the example of a martial arts. By making one part or an object to become tougher , The user is able to inflict a massive bludgeoning damage.

But Krukarr's skill is a different one. By using his leg strength and this martial art along with the right movement , It was possible to create an air slash that can cut even a steel in half. It was his own martial art he managed to create when he was fighting with his enemies.

Kuro saw this strike and she just lowered her stance to dodge the strike. She won't take any risk , She needs to win this battle.

Krukarr was doomed. He knew well that it was his final seconds of his life as he missed his target. He didn't have time to dodge because he was still in the air because of his kick.

That was the last action he ever did ...

With a quick dash , The head of the third chieftain flew to the air.

Kuro's knife crumbled at it. She took two other knives before continuing her carnage.

All of the beastmen knew that they have no chance anymore. By just recognizing whose head is flying , They knew that they are already doomed.

They needed to run but because of Kuro's speed , A lot of them didn't managed to escape.

With the adventurers watching the scene because the enemies are retreating , They just look at her in awe and amazement and some in admiration.

"Is she ... one of the legends?"

"Am I seeing a myth?"

"She's too strong"

Those are the words they managed to let out as they stand on the distance while watching the rampage of the girl who is chasing the escaping beastmen. 

* * *

"Eh!?" Is the only word that she managed to let out.

Kuro was staring at the staffs on the Adventurer's Guild with a black adamantine plate on one of their hands.

"With this , You are now officially an Adamantite Adventurer! , Congratulations!" The Guild Leader said with a smile before all of them clapped to her.

"EH!?" She managed to let out that words in shocked once again.

It's been two days since she managed to kill 12,000 units of beastmen who tried to invade the capital. They said that an average beastman was comparable to ten trained soldiers , Making it tough if the beastmen who attack the village are trained warriors and elites.

She managed to kill 12,000 and most of those are warriors and some are elites. She already made an outstanding thing , Making them elevate her to the Adamantite Class.

They said that she was a survivor of one of the cities and she awakened her powers in exchange of her memories. It became a rumors on the mass , Making her look like a role model to them.

Those who witness her power became her followers and most of them are saying that she was send by the heaven to save them from their dire situation.

Most of them wanted to make her join their party but she still refused because there is no females on them.

So now , She became a solo adventurer. She was also given a title base on the populace and the adventurers.

They called her as "The Dragon Maiden" ...

She did a facepalm with a sigh. "I didn't thought this would happen" She said with a resigned look.

 ****End of Chapter 5****

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Name : ? (NW Name : Kuro) | Heteromorphic Race**

 **Titles : Master In Pure Black , Rampaging Draconic Huntress . Blazing Destruction , Sensei (By 'Black Sword Princess') , Dragon Maiden (NW Title)**

 **Alignment : Greater Good ~ Good | Karma Level : 270**

 **Racial Level**

 **Unknown (Level 30)**

 **Job Level**

 **Warrior (Level 15)**

 **Mercenary (Level 10)**

 **Dragon Knight (Level 10)**

 **Weapon Master (Level 5)**

 **Dragon Empress (Level 5)**

 **Dragon God (Level 5)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (30) + Job Level (70) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (100) |MP (67) |PHY. ATK (100) |PHY. DEF (71) |AGI (77) |MAG. ATK (97) |MAG. DEF (65) |RST (80) |SPECIAL (74)**

 **Total : 731**

 **~~o~~**

 **Name : Krukarr | Demi-Human Race**

 **Titles : Third Chieftain Of The Beastmen Frontier Unit**

 **Alignment : Evil | Karma Level : -200**

 **Racial Level**

 **Beastman (Level 5)**

 **Job Level**

 **Warrior (Level 5)**

 **Hunter (Level 2)**

 **Soldier (Level 4)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (5) + Job Level (14) = 19**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (21) |MP (1) |PHY. ATK (13) |PHY. DEF (19) |AGI (20) |MAG. ATK (0) |MAG. DEF (6) |RST (5) |SPECIAL (3)**

 **Total : 88**

 **Description : A disciplined beastman warrior who was pretty strict. He didn't accept defeat and was always the one who charge at the frontlines.**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Oh ,,, You manage to come this far huh? ... Well , too bad this is only the beginning.**

 **This story is going to the final character which is the most strongest player on the seven. She was more ridiculous than Kuro. Well , Her status is unbelievable that I can say she is too OP than an area boss :O**

 **I made a lot of fanmade things here so please bear with it. Your still reading this so maybe you like this right?**

 **I wrote the dead character's status because I am imitating the LN , Deceased characters are still written.**

 **I don't know what should I do on the next arc about Kuro. I am still thinking about it.**

 **Right now , It was time for the last character to shine. You know where is she now right?**

 **If you hate this now then please click Fanfiction button and find another fanfic out there , I am not a writer you are looking for if you want good stories. If you still wanted to read this even though you hate the writer named Levelgap then please keep your hate comments. He needs to level up his "bard" and "Scribe" job to create a more better story XD**

 **But if you like this then THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I know I am pretty inactive but I was really grateful for all of your support *Bows***

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	7. Status Demon

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered OCs , Fanmade Factions , Fanmade Locations , Fanmade Lores , Fanmade Characters , and Fanmade Features)**

 **Disclaimers : Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane. I only owned the original things here which are nonsense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Status Demon**

As she open her eyes , She saw herself lying in a white sheet of the bed. The place is made of wooden planks and some lumbers that seems like it was made of good quality.

She look at her side and saw a slim woman with a violet long hair in a ponytail is sitting besides her. The woman have a pointed ear , Making it obvious that she is an elf.

"I am a half elf by the way" The violet haired woman said as she notice her woke up.

'Oh , A half elf then ...' She thought with a frown before she finally widened her eyes. "Your an elf!?" She said loudly with an excited expression as she raise her body like a spring and close her face at her with her eyes shining.

"Oi oi! , Easy there child ..." The half elf said as she step back with her gaze averting to hers because of the closeness of her face.

"But your an elf!" She said , Still happy as she look at the woman who is somehow embarassed at her actions.

The door suddenly opened and a blonde haired man with two swords on his waist entered the room with a serious expression.

"What is happening ... here ..." The blonde haired man said with a serious expression before he notice them and felt his tense expression gone. "What are you doing?" He asked with his eyes half open.

"I didn't know , She became like this when I told her I am a half elf!" She said with a panicked expression as she rushed towards the man's back.

"Is that so?" The blonde haired man said before looking at the lady who also looks back at him with a smile on her face.

"Hoo!~ ... Is that a real sword!" She said as she blink towards him and look at his two swords.

He was slightly shocked at the speed of the child but he immediately shakes his head before looking at the child.

"Uhmmm ... Are you by chance a foreigner?" He asked with a nervous expression.

The girl look at him before she smirk and she spins her body as she go back to the bed and stop besides the bed with a weird pose.

"Hehe ... Foreigner? ..." She mumbled with an evil tone before she laughed comically. "Muwahaha ... I am no mere foreigner" She said dramatically before changing her pose into like that of a devout follower. "In fact , I am the one with the darkness , I am known as ..." She said but suddenly stopped when she felt something is missing on her mind. "I am ..." She repeated it as she tried to remember who is she but she can't recall it.

""You are?"" The two asked in unison with a neutral expression.

She cupped her chin with her hand as she tried to recall who is she but it seems like nothing is coming to her mind so she gave up and just sighs.

"Hmpf! , It seems like I can't remember my identity ..." She said with a childish serious expression before looking at them. "I apologize for forgetting myself" She said with a slight tinge of pink on her face.

Both of them look at each other before looking at her with the blonde man nodding his head.

"I see , So you can't remember anything" He said before frowning.

The girl suddenly felt embarassed before she lowered her head. "E-eh ... Well ..." She stuttered , Thinking of an excuse.

"Well ... Why are you excited when you learned that she is an elf?" The blonde haired man asked with a curious look.

"Because ... Ah re? , Why am I excited?" She said in a monotone as she tried to recall why is she excited.

The room became silent as she tried to think what is it she is missing. She didn't know why but she felt that anything here seems fictitious and that she was happy when she learned where she is. It seems that deep inside her , This place is like a dream come true to her.

"I don't know ..." She said with an embarassed look as she lowered her head once again.

The blonde haired man and the half elf look at each other before sighing.

"So you don't know anything huh?" The man said before shrugging his shoulders. "Well , It can't be help" He said dismissively.

"Hekkeran , What should we do with her?" The half elf asked with a worried look.

"Hm ... Maybe let her stay here? , I didn't trust those idiots on the temple" He said in distaste.

"It seems like it" The half elf said before approaching the girl. "Hey girl , Would you like to stay here for the time being?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Ah ..." She let out that voice as she lowered her head more.

"Hey ... We won't know what you want if you just lowered your head like that" The half elf said with a concerned tone.

"... Yes ..." She said , Still ashamed at the two.

"Okay , That's decided" The half elf said happily before looking at her. "My name is Imina by the way" She said as she smiled at her.

"And I am Hekkeran Termite , Please to meet you" The man said with a smile before looking at the door. "Oh yeah , We should go now" He said before going out of the room.

"Okay , Coming!" She said loudly before turning her head to the girl again. "Stay here for awhile , We will come back immediately" She said before going out of the room.

She was still embarassed at them though. 

* * *

The Capital of Baharuth Empire , Arwintar. This is a rich city compose of a lot of universities , Magic academies , and some other faculties needed for improving the human lifestyle.

The emperor of this place is known for his cunning skills and was good at planning ahead. He was dubbed as the Blood Emperor because he killed all the nobles who denied his supreme rule. The name of the emperor is Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix.

Somewhere along this city is a tavern known as the Singing Apple Pavillion. It was a place where workers stay to wait for the requests of the others who are looking for them.

Workers are like the opposite yet the same as the adventurers. They are the one who are doing the quests that are prohibited by the Adventurer's Guild.

The player is located on the Singing Apple Pavillion on one of the rooms. She took all of her clothes because she was only wearing a simple white nightgown which is somehow her dress. She didn't know if it's really her own or if the people who help her gave her this nightgown.

She is now wearing her set. A dark robe and hood with golden lines on each of its edges and red rubies on the middle of it , A pair of gloves and shoes with intricate designs , And a skull of a tauren on her head. She also notice the rings on her fingers. There are three rings on each of her hands.

"Why did I have this expensive looking things?" She thought with a confuse expression before suddenly grinning. "Oh! , I see!" She said to herself.

She thought she was a human who obtained the blessings of darkness and she possess the power to use the dark arts to the mortal plane. Well , It was true that she knew arcane magics but her imagination is over-the-top.

In reality , She was a hardcore fantasy roleplayer or maybe a girl who have an eight grade syndrome.

She seems pretty open to it though. 

* * *

It was evening when Hekkeran came back to the tavern along with his groupmates. The player saw them and immediately walk towards them.

"Hoho ... Welcome back to the dark side" She said with a sinister grin which is somehow comical.

The four of them stare at her for a minute before Hekkeran sighs. "Well , This is the girl we save yesterday" He said with a resigned look.

"How weird" The petite blonde said with her eyes half open.

"Hee ~ , Weird as it seems , This is where the darkness lurks" She said as she open her arms wide.

All of them look at her with half open eyes again. "Seriously , Why do you like darkness?" Imina asked as she stared at the girl.

"Eh? ... Well ..." She suddenly stuttered and felt embarassed at it. It seems like she didn't thought about it. "Because it's cool?" She said meekly as she look at them with a nervous expression.

"Cool? ... How did darkness became cool?" The half elf asked sarcastically.

"I don't know , All I know is that it was cool" She pouted with her cheeks ouffed as she look at them with a childish annoyed look.

"Hey ... Don't make that face , It doesn't suits you" The petite girl said with a frown.

What she said is pretty understandable. The player's figure was like that of a teenage model. She have shoulder length dark hair and dark amethyst eyes that it seems like by just looking at her eyes , Someone might succumb to darkness. It was more better if she act more matured rather than a childish girl who was playing make believe.

She was flustered when the petite girl said it so she immediately lowered her head. She was pretty shy when it comes to reality.

"Oh right , Let me introduce them to you" Hekkeran said as he gestured his hand to the petite girl. "This is Arche Eeb Ryle Furt" He said before pointing the man with a neat looking hair and was pretty tall and imposing. "And this is Roberdyck Goltron" He said with smile.

"Nice to meet you" Roberdyck said politely as he lowered his head a little.

"Hello" Arche said with a polite bow.

She immediately perk up and then look at them with a smile. "Heh , The pleasure is mine" She said with a cute imposing tone.

"Wow , How can she change gears so fast?" Imina said with a sweat drop on her cheeks,

"So she is gonna stay here for now?" Arche asked as she look at the leader.

The man nodded with a serious look. "She can't remember anything so it was common to help her right?" He said with a casual expression.

"Is that so?" Arche said as she stare at the player who was looking at her with smile.

"What is it mortal" She said with a happy smirk.

"It seems unlikely ..." The petite mage said with a slight unsure look.

"Anyway , Let's take a seat" Hekkeran offered as he look at his teammates.

After some minutes ...

The player learned that they were a worker group known as **[Foresight]**. They do dangerous missions to have a living and sometimes , Help others. They are like those goody persons who can't fathom the government and wanted to help people in their own way.

But when she heard about Arche using magic ...

"Really!" She interrupted their explanation , Causing them to step back a little because of her expression. "You can do magic!?" She asked with gleaming eyes.

"Pssh! , There are other people here ..." Hekkeran said with a scolding tone.

"But it was magic! , Magic you know!" She said with bloodshot eyes as she close her face to the blonde boy.

"Okay okay ... Geez , Why are you so eager anyway?" He asked with a slight confuse tone as he move away slightly at the girl.

The player smirk at that question like she was waiting for someone to ask her that thing. "Heh" She grinned as she covered her face with her hand and only one of her eyes can be seen. It became slightly cooler because of the tauren skull donned on her head which is slightly loose to her head. "Because I am a great magician myself" She replied with a grin before standing up and widening her arms. "I have been granted the power to use the unknown concept known as magic" She said with a slight mad tone as she laugh like a dark lord though it was slightly cute when she is doing it.

"Magic? , You didn't have any potential" Arche immediately interjected , Causing the player to fall on her knees and nearly hit her head to the ground.

"How do you say so?" She asked with a comical look of sad and shock.

"I can't see anything from you , Your like a normal person to me" She answered casually as she took a sip to the drink that Hekkeran ordered awhile ago.

"What see?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ahem ... Arche here have an innate ability to see which tier of magic you can use" Hekkeran said with a casual look before smiling at her. "She can immediately know if you have a talent or not" He added before smiling gently at her.

She puffed her cheeks at that statement. "But I really have a magic!" She said with a slam to the table. Somehow , The table was broken when she did that.

All of them are shocked at the strength of her arms when she did that. They nervously look at her and saw that she was looking at them seriously though there is a hint of a childish pout in her face.

"How did you do this?" Hekkeran asked with a slight nervous tone as he glance at the girl before glancing at the table.

The player look at the table before she finally notice that it was broken in half. "Eh? , I don't know" She said , Sounding timid once again.

All of them stared at her before Hekkeran thought of something interesting. "Hey , Do you want to come with us tomorrow" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Hekkeran! , What are you saying!?" Imina said with a slight angry tone. She didn't want the girl to see something horrible.

"Well , She have this immense arm strength so maybe she was an adventurer?" He reasoned as he look at the broken table below them.

All of them look at the table once again before nodding slowly. It was impossible for a human much less a girl to break a table by just slamming it. The wooden table was slammed countless times by some burly men but it was still here without being broken. This said that she have a potential.

They also think that she might be a former adventurer because of her clothing and the fact that she can break the table easily by just a slam.

The girl was pretty excited at that but she was still pouting. "Hmpf!" She huffed with a childish anger before going to the room where she slept.

All of them look at each other before Hekkeran speaks. "Is she a child?" He asked and all of them shakes their head with an unsure expression. 

* * *

It was early morning when the half elf awaken the player. It was pretty nice that the player is a light sleeper.

Imina was curious what's with the tauren skull but she didn't ask about it because the girl can't remember anything. It seems like she was treasuring it like it was her jewel so she didn't throw it or sell it at somewhere else.

Taurens are rare on this parts and are said that they can only be encountered on the east. Base on the pioneering adventurers , Taurens and Minotaurs are related at each other and the tauren civilization has been proven existing when some adventurer came back to the nation to report about it.

After going out , Hekkeran and Imina leads the player to the market place on the Baharuth Empire.

There are different kinds of goods on the markets and shops that are sometimes good but mostly junks.

They are now located on the northern market where there are a lot of goods being sell by the adventurers.

Adventurers tends to sell things that they looted to gain easy money. It was an easy thing for them because most of the time , They didn't use all of the items they looted and most adventurers are only doing their career for money.

The player was confused why is she going here. She didn't know what are the two thinking.

"Hey Hekkeran-san , What are we doing here?" She asked with a raise eyebrow as she look at the man.

"We're buying you equipments" He simply replied.

She widened her eyes before looking at him seriously. "Please don't , I already have my set" She said as she pointed at her dress.

Both of them glance at her before shrugging their shoulders and taking her to the weapon stand. "If your that insistent then we'll only give you weapons" He said with a casual tone.

"Deal" She replied happily. "Just be sure that it was a twisted wooden staff" She added.

"Yes yes" He said with a dismissive gesture on his hand before looking for her preferable weapon.

Imina didn't like it though. "Hekkeran , Don't spoil her and buy something that she'll be able to use" She said in a scolding tone.

They still didn't believe that she was a magic caster. Arche already said that she didn't have a potential.

"Okay okay" He said with a slight panic tone.

After some time picking , They finally decided something and buy it for her. 

* * *

Kattse Plains , It was a place where a lot of undeads are roaming. All of the undeads inhabiting this large plains are the dead soldiers who died on the annual war on the Re estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire.

Near this place is where the group of **[Foresight]** and the player can be seen. While the four group are fighting a group of skeletons , She was just there on the distance , Standing with a bow and arrow on her hand.

"This isn't what I like!" She said with a pout as she throw a tantrum on the ground. Well , Each of her stomp almost broke the ground completely.

Sometimes , They glance at her when they heard her like that but now they are used to it.

"We can't risks you being killed" Hekkeran yelled before stepping back to dodge a skeleton's sword thrust.

Yes , They pick a bow and arrow for her to use. They also gave her a wooden staff though but they didn't want her to use it to smash the enemies. They still didn't believe that she is a magic caster.

"I'll show you!" She said before looking deep on her memory.

Yesterday , She felt the power on her body when she thought of the word 'Magic'. She knew that she could use all the magics that is flowing through her mind. Still , She was somehow hesitant to use it when her comrades are nearby on the enemies.

But her patience is running out and she wanted to try her magic now.

"If you can really use magic then show it to us!" Hekkeran said teasingly before rolling his body to dodge the pounce of a zombie.

That was the last time they are gonna tease her about her being a magic caster.

The player smirk before thinking about one of the spell that came to her mind.

Suddenly , A very large blue hemisphere with different kind of lines suddenly appeared on her whole surroundings. The radius of her magic circle is 100 meters radius.

All of them was shocked when it appeared , Even the caster was shocked at herself.

"Whoa! , What is she doing!?" Hekkeran yelled with a shocked expression.

"Impossible , I can't sense anything at her!" Arche added while looking at the girl with widened eyes.

Truthfully , Hekkeran just took the girl here because he feels bad leaving the girl who is supposed to stay with them while she is recovering her memory. He also confirmed that she was strong enough to fend for herself. Still , He didn't thought that he can see such spectacle.

The player just smirk though. "Muwahahah! , Vanish with my darkness!" She said with a cute menacing tone as she laughed like a child imitating a dark lord. "Get behind my back my comrades , For I'll display the destructive power of my own prowess!" She added with her arms wide open.

All of them didn't know what to do but they immediately do what she said and rush towards her back.

They didn't know that they will see an amazing spectacle that would leave them dumbfounded for some hours.

What the player used now is the special magic on YGGDRASIL. It is known as Super Tier Magic which can be obtained starting at level 70. After becoming level 70 , Whenever a magic caster level up , They will acquire new Super Tier Magic. This tier magic doesn't consume mana but it have a ridiculous amount of cooldown and cannot be spammed or be used by others who also have this tier magic. In short , It was some sort of a trump card.

This magic starts chanelling first before it finally activated.

And the time for waiting is done ...

 **[Super Tier Magic : Pit Of Hell]**

She yelled with a delighted tone as she raise her staff. Then a thing they never expected happens.

The four who was behind her widened their eyes and gape in shock and fear on the scenery in front of them.

The whole ground on their front crumbles and fall to the bottomless pit of the darkness like a large sinkhole just happened. From there , Fires suddenly rise through the large hole that it almost touch the sky by just rising on the pit. All the undeads on the front was burned and fallen to the burning expansion of the hole.

It was the literal embodiment of the hell's pit.

If they looked carefully , They can see some black hands trying to grasps anyone who it catches and drag it to the pit. It was a scary sight that it was pretty identical to the lore about demons and hell.

The player also shuddered at the spectacle. She felt delighted at the scene but she knew it was wrong so she immediately got frightened at it. She was only doing this to become cool but looking at the scene in personal is like looking on a dream turned to nightmare.

After a few minutes , The hell that came to existence finally vanished but the hole was still there like it just marked the place where it appeared.

Luckily , There are no adventurers or any other persons on the vicinity.

[Pit Of Hell] is a super tier magic that inflicts instant death to those who didn't have immunity to it. If they have immunity to it though , They will still fall to the ground to fight an incredible amount of hell spawns and minions or sometimes , Demons. If they can used [Fly] , There are still the flames of hell that can deal a massive amount of fire damage. If they have countermeasures about fire dealing damage , There are still the "Hands Of Dead Sinners" which are level 50 hell spawns who will drag all players or enemies on the vicinity to the bottom. The best counter to this is by teleporting out of the area because when they are inside the AOE , They can't go out there without being inflicted by a very massive damage. This spells AOE is about 200 meter radius which makes it a terrifying magic. It was a middle ranked super tier magic though because almost all the players have teleportation magic and countermeasures to instant death and fire aspects.

Also , If the spell ended , Some hell spawns will remain on the ground with a time limit. It was different in this world though because they became permanent on the caster.

The spawns who appeared are ten Feral Beast which is a level 45 hell spawns , ten Hell Wraiths which are level 45 skeletons , five Incubus and Succubus which are level 50 devils , and three Reapers which are level 60 astral type monsters. There are also twenty Shadow Demons who appeared and their level is only 20.

All of those demons approached them and bowed to their summoner in reverence.

She was still shuddering and the four on her back are frozen. Silence continued on the whole place. 

* * *

"I am sorry" Arche said with her head lowered as they walked back to the capital. She felt like she insulted the player for saying that she is not capable of using magic.

"Don't worry about it ..." The player said with a shy look as she turn her head to the other direction.

"So ... How about those ... monsters?" Hekkeran said with a nervous and wary look as he glance repeatedly at the monsters that are surrounding the player.

"Eh ... They will obey me ..." The girl said with a slight embarassed tone as she lowered her head.

Awhile ago , They were frightened at the player when she show them her power. She managed to let them believe her that she won't harm them because she didn't know who is she and even if she knew , She was sure that she is not some kind of twisted occult who makes sacrifices by some ideological deity to kill or harm them in anyway.

Still , She was pretty anxious now. She managed to prove them that she was a strong magic caster but she didn't thought that her abilities is pretty scary. Even though there is no human casualty this time , She felt that if she did it on the human civilization she will bear that sin for the rest of her life.

And it was true that she is not some kind of lunatic. She is just a roleplaying girl who wanted to see the fantasy world in real life.

Her summons on the other hand didn't like their master apologizing to some humans. They didn't manage to voice their complaints when she said they are her comrades.

As they arrived in front of the gate , The guards immediately tense up. They didn't thought that a group of demonic creatures are coming to this city.

"W-what is this!?" One man managed a shrill while the other fell to the ground convulsing.

The player sighs in defeat. "I need to explain myself again" She mumbled in resignation. 

* * *

She was now in front of the strongest magic caster in the empire , Fluder Paradyne.

Fluder , Being a magic obsessed old man , Was pretty ecstatic this time. He didn't thought that a powerful sorceress would suddenly appear out of nowhere. Still , He was confused.

'Why can't I see her magic potential?' He thought as he stare carefully at the girl who is sitting on the sofa in front of him.

The imperial army can't harm her because her summoned units are protecting her. If someone dared to take her or imprison her , They will immediately meet their death.

That's why they humbly requested her to come on the place where Fluder is staying. The girl was civil and she won't harm anyone so they managed to ask her and she accepted.

Fluder was the only one on the empire who have a vast knowledge about magic. He lives for more than 200 years and had managed to overcome the limits of humanity. He is the first person who managed to use the 6th Tier Magic.

They are almost silent for some minutes now. The tea that have been serve awhile ago got cold because no one is responding like they are trying to think what the other side is thinking.

'This is useless if no one started this' The old man said before glancing at the monsters. 'If I can manage to control even one of those , What tier of magic did she used to summon them?' He thought before looking at the player. 'Seems like I am the one who needs to start' He thought before looking at her with grin.

She was pretty unnerved at the old man because he was staring at her like some beast looking at it's new prey.

"Sorry for the awkward silence miss ..." The old man said as he gestured his hand towards her as if asking on her name.

The player knew what he meant but she didn't know her name so she just lowered her head. "I can't remember my name ..." She said audibly.

Fluder was shocked at that. He was already told that she was an unnamed girl but to think that even herself didn't know who is she is something thawt Fluder is not expecting. It was rare but still existent on the continent that humans without names are living on the civilization.

'If she didn't know who is she , How can she use her magic?' Fluder thought with a frown as he stare at the girl on his front.

The player on the other hand is pretty nervous. She was pretty scared on elder peoples like the old man in front of her. SHe can't remember why though.

Fluder caressed his beard as he nodded slowly. "Is that so ... Then , Can you remember anything else?" He asked with a confuse expression.

The girl lowered her head. "I don't know , I can't remember anything ..." She said with a shy tone.

"What? ... Then how can you use your magic!?" Fluder nearly shouted as he look at the girl with widened eyes. 'If she can't remember anything then how can she remember using her magic?' He thought with a frown. 'Maybe she is lying?' He though as a scanned the facial expression of the girl.

The player lowered her gaze with her hands clasped on her hips. "Er ... I don't know ... I don't understand how ..." She replied in a shy monotone.

Fluder saw that she is saying the truth. Her facial expression reveals it clearly. Even though she was lowering her head , Her body language and her tone of voice said it all and he can imagine what is her facial expression right now.

She looks like a troubled child who lost on some market , Looking for her parents.

Fluder didn't care though. 'If she can't remember anything about herself and she have this greatest potential on magic then I'll take her as my student' He thought with a grin before looking at the girl seriously. "Nevermind then , All I want to know is what kind of magic did you use" He said with an expectant voice.

'Is it 6th Tier? ... No , Her summons can use 5th and 6th Tier magic base on my sight ... Then 7th Tier? ... If she is then I'll take all of her knowledge!' Fluder thought with full of expectations.

"Ah ... Eh ..." She lowered her head , Still nervous at the elder man.

"Don't be shy , Just tell me" He said with a gentle tone , Hiding his splitting grin on his face.

The demons are staring piercingly at him so he won't risk being killed on the spot if he did something bad. He knew that he is no match to the most of them.

The girl just glance at him before speaking audibly. "It's ... Super Tier Magic ..." She said with a nervous tone.

Fluder was confuse. "Super Tier Magic? , What is that?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Erm ... It was ... beyond the 10th Tier ..." She said in a low tone as she look nervously at the man.

Fluder widened his eyes at that statement. He can't believe what she just said. He didn't want to believe it though. "Surely you jest" He said with a nervous laugh before looking at her seriously. "Just tell me the truth already" He said with narrowed eyes.

She was taken aback by his expression and she immediately lowered her gaze. The demons wanted to smack the old man already but they can't move without an order to do so.

"It was the truth ..." She said , Slightly annoyed at the man.

"It's impossible , If it is then tell me why can't I see anything from you?" Fluder said , Still not believing the statement of the girl.

"See?" She asked with a slight confuse tone as she look momentarily at the old man with tilted head before she averted her gaze.

"Ahem ... I can see which tier of magic you are using , That's my innate ability" Fluder answered nonchalantly.

The player made an "Ah ..." Noise as she get what is he saying. "I don't know" She said with a nervous look.

Fluder frowned at her statement. He won't know anything if the girl won't say anything. It seems impossible because she can't remember anything about herself but still , He wanted to learn at least a little about how can she do this 'Super Tier Magic'.

The player glance at her hands where six rings can be seen and suddenly , She vaguely remembered something.

"Uhmm ... Give me some seconds" She said , Her expression is becoming brighter.

She take one of her rings out and suddenly , Fluder gape at her.

What Fluder saw is an immense aura of magic potential that loomed all over the buildings or it might be that it encircled the whole portion of this residence. It might be even that her aura engulfed the whole capital.

"OOOHH!" Fluder exclaimed in mixed emotions of shocked , fear , happiness , and amazement.

What he is looking now is the legend at his time. He was looking at a figure who surpassed even that of gods.

The player on the other hand is pretty oblivious at the old man's emotions as she hold the ring she took off and wave at it nonchalantly like she was letting the others to saw it.

"Well , I just remembered what's this ring is supposed to be" She said happily as she look at the man who was somehow kneeling in front of her.

The ring that she took off awhile ago is known as **[Suppressing Magic Circuit]**. This is a custom made ring made specifically for her to avoid being detected. Truthfully , She is the one who made this and named this ring.

The ring is made of Blue Prismatic Ore which is one of the Prismatic Ores on YGGDRASIL. With it's bluish hue steel like appearance , it have a carved lines of rolling vines on each of its edges. On top of it is an heart shaped sapphire.

"Eh?" She let out that voice in confusion as she finally notice the man's kneeling position.

"Ahh ... This old man didn't know what words to describe your beauty ... Oh! , Please forgive this man's rudeness awhile ago!" He said with a reverent tone as he place his head on the ground roughly.

"Ehh!?" She let out those voice with widened eyes as she took a step back.

"Please milady ... No , My Goddess! , Please let this old man learn at least a portion of your knowledge!" He said as he still his position on the ground. His tears falling in bliss.

"Ehhh!?" She was startled at the events happening on this day.

* * *

One week later ...

On the Shining Apple Pavillion , The group **[Foresight]** have a very somber expression.

Last week , The girl without any of her memories was taken to the strongest magic caster for interrogation. Well , She was taken because they are scared at her and they thought that the old man can deal with this.

They never heard of her after that day ...

After that day , They thought of making her a part of their group. They wanted to let her join them because she already proved herself as a very strong trump card. They are also worried at her because she was obviously like a child who needs to be taken care of.

And when they didn't heard anything about her even if they come to the Magic Association to go home without learning anything , They felt pathetic.

"If we trusted her from the start , I think this wouldn't happen" Imina said with a down face.

"How is she now , I wonder?" Hekkeran said before taking a mug of ale in one gulp.

All of them sighed before their leader stands up.

"Well , We can't be sitting here without doing anything ... We still need to earn money" Hekkeran said with a forced smile.

Suddenly , The door opened and a dark haired girl with a tauren skull on her head entered the room with an old man wearing a white old looking robe and three other hooded guys that looked like a scribe followed her.

All of them stand up because they knew who is the one who entered.

"You!" They said in unison as the four of them rushed towards her.

They immediately stopped though when they finally noticed the others on her back and recognized the old man.

The old man is Fluder Paradyne and the three others is his disciples. The girl is the most strongest magician they ever saw and the one they help when they saw her unconscious on the Kattse Plains.

When they stopped , The player smiled at them before doing a curtsy at them.

"Greetings my friends , I came here to offer my thanks for helping me a week ago" She said with an air of elegance yet there is a hint of exaggerated dramatic tones on there.

"Uhmmm" Is the only word they uttered as they look at the amnesiac childish girl who quickly changed into that of imposing yet graceful girl in front them.

"Hoh? , I suppose I need to tell you my new name" She said as she look at them with a gentle smile. "I am now known as Philia Paradyne , The adopted girl of my first disciple" She said happily.

All of them gaped in shocked as they let out a single word.

"WHAT!?"

Is the only word they managed to let out as they look at the girl who became the new master of the Magic Association.

 ****End of Chapter 6****

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Name : ? (NW Name : Philia Paradyne) | Human Race**

 **Titles : Status Demon , Strongest Magic Caster Of Muspelheim And Nifleheim , Demon God Of Weaknesses , Yawning Void Walker , Mistress Of Magic , Most Annoying Magic Caster , A Chuuni (By ?/Chiara) , Mistress/Master (By ?/Canas) , Master Of Magic Association On Baharuth Kingdom (NW Title)**

 **Alignment : Evil ~ Neutral | Karma Level : -120**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Sorceress (Level 15)**

 **Occult (Level 15)**

 **Damnation (Level 10)**

 **Evil Priestess (Level 10)**

 **High Sorceress (Level 10)**

 **Apocalypse (Level 5)**

 **Reaper (Level 10)**

 **True Reaper (Level 5)**

 **Forbidden Mage (Level 5)**

 **Distortion (Level 5)**

 **Materializer (Level 5)**

 **Planeswalker (Level 5)**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (100) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (61) |MP (100) |PHY. ATK (65) |PHY. DEF (56) |AGI (69) |MAG. ATK (150)[Exceed] |MAG. DEF (100) |RST (100) |SPECIAL (99)**

 **Total : 800**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Oh ... That escalated quickly xD**

 **Hello and welcome to the beginning of this story 'In This World'. All of this seems like a prologue , A very long prologue indeed.**

 **I know it feels rushed or it might be that IT WAS RUSHED. It was because im falling low on imagination here so I can't create a decent flow of story. Well , It's not like I ever do something decent for the whole story :x**

 **I know her status are ridiculous but that's how stronger she is when I first designed her. Naturally , There is a meaning on her title 'Status Demon' and she was the most annoying mage anyone on YGGDRASIL will meet. (And I'll tell you it's not because of her firepower , There is something else that made her an annoying one to deal with)**

 **I am leaving a lot of information about their real life to make you theorize about them and their past. If you can guess their whole background then you'll win this cookie ... Come on , Accept this!**

 **To those who like this story , Who do you like on the seven? , I mean they are still vague and their traits are still messy but im sure some of you found your favorite character (Or I am just imagining things and no one really cared at all)**

 **I don't know where I am going here but next chapter will go back to someone else. Can you guess who is it?**

 **Well , Just click the next chapter to know xD**

 **If you hate this now then please leave , I don't want a fight here. If you still wanted to read this even though you hate this story and the wrongness of the spellings and the grammars here then please keep your hate comments to yourself. I am troubled on things like that.**

 **But if you like this then thank you very much. My stress on the whole day's work of writing this was gone thanks to you.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	8. White Wind

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered OCs , Fanmade Factions , Fanmade Locations , Fanmade Lores , Fanmade Characters , and Fanmade Features)**

 **Disclaimers : Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane. I only owned the original things here which are nonsense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : White Wind**

It's been two weeks since she woke up in this world.

She was a girl with long fiery hair and yellow golden pupils. She wears a brown trench coat with a white one piece dress , A pair of leather gloves and a pair of leather laced shoes , A red long scarf rolled to her neck and each edges flowed towards her legs on her back , and a flower hairpin on her hair. There is a sheathed dagger on her waist which is her main weapon.

This girl is a player on YGGDRASIL who forgot her identity. She was now living on this new world with the name of Chiara.

She was walking along with a man who is wearing a white simple clothes and a brown leather pants which seems to be old and a pair of leather shoes which is pretty old. The man have a shaggy brown hair and brownish eyes.

This man is Arigon Locsur , The one who gave Chiara her new name.

The name came from his ex-girlfriend who died because of some uppity noble's abuse.

They are now walking on the streets of E-Rantel , Looking for his new job. Two days ago , He lose his job as a city guard because he keeps taking the beautiful girl on the barracks , Making them lose more food than necessary.

He didn't want to leave the girl alone because something might happen again if he leave her alone. He didn't regret losing his job for Chiara but he was somewhat disappointed at himself because he can't bring some money to his family on the village.

The village his family is residing is known as the Village of Marse. It was a farming village which is rich in carrots and some radishes. They have their yearly tribute for the noble who owned that land and the monthly tax which have a ridiculous amount.

In truth , He didn't need to work anymore. He have tons of money from Chiara.

The day after he lost his job , Chiara discovered that she have a lot of money when she thought of looking for something on her 'Inventory'. She managed to open her Dimensional Money Pouch which have a lot of YGGDRASIL new gold coins and her Dimensional Pocket which contains a lot of magic items.

Still , Arigon didn't like to rely on Chiara's immeasurable wealth. Sure , He would become rich and he can take his family out of the village and live on the capital but as a man , It would be shameful for him not to do something mostly if he was relying on a minor girl.

So he was looking for a job. He is a man who doesn't take others help willingly. If he can do it , He will do it without needing the help of someone. He accepts help if it was really important or he can't do it alone.

He wanted to become an adventurer to help the kingdom on some troubles about monsters. He have some skills on sword and spears so he was sure that he can manage.

Chiara didn't want him to do it alone though so she persistently force him to make her join. She didn't want him to be endangered without her doing anything. She learned that he was a good yet a stubborn man who didn't want help but wanted to help others. A some sort of hypocrite in a good way.

Also . She felt excited when she heard the term 'Adventure' and she can't herself but imagined what it would be like if she became an adventurer with Arigon.

In truth , She was excited because she really likes adventure. Hunting treasures and discovering new things is what her favorites before she lost her memories so it was understandable that she was quite excited and won't sit idly while her friend is immersing himself with the wonders of the world.

She still wanted to give him her wealth but he was adamant at refusing her offer , Saying that he must obtain things through hardwork , Not relying on others while doing nothing.

Deep inside Arigon , He wanted to impress the girl. He didn't know though because he was quite oblivious to his own feelings when it comes to girls.

* * *

After signing their name on the Adventurer's Guild , They walked straight to the outside market to buy some equipment.

Only Arigon needs some equipments because Chiara already have a decent one. She can give him some weapons and armors but Arigon will surely reject.

"What should I buy ... A spear? , A sword?" He mumbled to himself as he look at the cheap weapons lying on the store.

"You can use some weapons on my inventory" Chiara said with a pout as she look at the former guard's face.

"Chiara ... I can't use those things" Arigon said with a sigh as he look at the child with a frown.

Yesterday , He tried one of the swords that Chiara took from her inventory and he can't even lift it with both of his hands. He also didn't want to have an easy upgrade at the start because it feels like he was cheating his way.

He knew that adventurers tends to be competitive at each other. They are rivals when it came to fame and the rankings. Anyone wanted to become famous no matter what era they born.

Arigon is one of the few who was the exception to those people ...

Chiara puffed her cheeks before she turn her head in a pouting fit.

He sighed before pointing at one of the spear. "Sir , Can I try that?" He asked in a polite tone.

The old shopkeeper smiled before grabbing the spear and handing it to the former guard. The spear that he pick is only a standard spear used by the local guards.

He grip it lightly before strengthening his grip to see it's endurance. After that , He pointed it at the air and made a thrust before he finally felt satisfied. He place the spear beside him before picking some silver and copper coins on his purse.

"I want this spear" He said with a satisfied expression as he handed the coins.

The old shopkeeper smiled before taking the payment and giving the change to him. After all of that , The duo go to the armor shop to buy some cheap gears for protection.

The day passed as they walk all around the outside market , Buying necessary things for becoming an adventurer.

* * *

Tomorrow morning , They walked towards the Adventurer's Guild to take some quests.

Arigon is the one who is reading the quest board because Chiara can't read their language.

Truthfully , Arigon can only read the basic words and some advance words on their language. He is uneducated and he only learned how to read and write when he came on E-Rantel.

Arigon smiled when he saw one of the quest and take it before handing it to the staff on the counter. "I'll take this quest" He said with a smile.

The woman take a look at it before taking a quill pen and giving it to the man with the ink besides the counter.

Arigon use the quill pen to write his name and his partner's name. After that , The woman nodded before taking the paper.

Arigon look at Chiara. "Let's go" He said before going out of the door.

Chiara followed him.

* * *

Near the Great Forest Of Tob , The duo arrived here to slay some goblins. Their tasked is to kill at least one goblin and go back to the Adventurer's Guild.

Well , That's not their plan though ...

Arigon wanted to kill at least five or ten goblins before going back. He can earn more money that way. Deep inside him , He wanted to impress his partner besides him.

Chiara just wanted to test her skills though. After her battle on Clementine , She tried doing some shadow training whenever she woke up early and notice just how fast she is. She likes to see if she can use her skills on a real battle. She thought that she narrowly defeated the former Black Scripture Member and her win is just a fluke.

They asked some adventurers where they can see the goblins and they managed to come here.

It was a vast grasslands just near the forest. They said that a lot of goblins and orcs are appearing here lately.

As they are walking on the main road , They saw a group of adventurers battling a hordes of goblins and orcs.

There are at least twenty goblins and five orcs battling them.

They wanted to help but there is the unwritten rule about the adventurers that they shouldn't mingle on the other adventurer's business.

Arigon ignored them with a burden on his heart. He might be good but he also followed the rules. Also , This is their first day as an adventurer so it would be bad to break the rule , Even if it's an unofficial rule , just for their personal reasons.

But before they could walk out and find another area ...

"Hey you two! , We can take some help here!" The short man with a black robe and a staff said with a pleading tone.

Arigon glance at them and saw that they were in fact , Being overwhelmed by the monsters. There are also monster reinforcements coming on the forest which makes it more difficult at the group.

Arigon gulped before looking at Chiara. "Stay here , I'll help them" He said before rushing towards the battle.

"What stay here? , I'll go too!" Chiara replied with a slight annoyed tone before following his lead.

Arigon still thought that Chiara was traumatized on her battle. He just didn't notice that she was eager on her next fight.

Chiara immediately disappeared and reappeared on the back of a goblin. With a swift slash , The goblin was cut in half.

Chiara was slightly nervous but she was also grinning. Seeing blood is pretty unnerving but fighting monsters are pretty fun on her. She didn't know why she is eager to fight or how is she used to seeing blood already though.

She immediately look at the other goblins and rush through them like a passing wind. Seconds later , All of them are either dismembered or became a sliced lump of meat.

Before the orcs noticed it , Their heads roll on the air before hitting the ground with a thud.

Before the monster reinforcements managed to register on their mind what have happened , All of them are either killed or missing their bodies.

Those who survived immediately rush towards the forest with their dismembered body.

The group of four was shocked and Arigon was slightly shocked. He already saw personally how fast she is when she fought but he was still not used to it.

The battle ended within a minute.

* * *

"That was amazing!" The ranger on the group as he look at the girl admiringly.

They are now going back to the walled city along with the group of adventurers known as the [Sword Of Darkness].

The group adventurers are composed of a warrior named Peter Mork who is also the leader , The ranger Lukeluther Bolbu , The arcane magic caster Ninya , and the druid Dine Woodwonder.

The group was only there to exterminate some goblins when a group of orcs joined the fray along with some more goblins. Before they escape , They saw the two walking on the other side and all of them look at each other before nodding at each other and requested the duo to help them.

They can just escape but it would be a waste if they leave empty handed when they did their best to fight and kill some goblins.

"Hihi ~ , Of course I am!" Chiara said with a bright smile as he puffed her chest proudly as they walk.

Arigon frowned at her. He already knew that she loves being praised and sometimes her speech pattern is pretty rough. He only knew her for just two weeks but he already understand most of her traits.

"So , What is your relation with him?" The ranger asked the girl with a curious tone.

"Arigon? ... Well , He is my friend I think" She said with a slight unsure tone as she look at the former guard. "Is it right?" She asked to confirm.

Arigon frowned once again. He didn't know why he felt hurt when he heard her say that but he still smiled at them before saying "Yes".

"Ohh!" Lukeluther said with a bright smile before looking at the slightly petite girl. "Lady Chiara , Did you know ... I am already in love with you , Please let's date!" He said with a happy face.

His group stare at him with half open eyes before the leader push him out of the girl. "Well , Sorry about this guy ... He was just like this but he is really good hearted!" Peter said hastily as he tried to let the man stay besides him.

Arigon's blood boiled at that ranger but he manage to hide his expression by keeping his smile intact.

Chiara was flustered though. "D-date ... Er ..." She replied with a shy look as she immediately averted her gaze. She was still young after all and was vulnerable to that kind of word.

"You idiot!" Peter scolded the man and rub his fist at his head while the ranger sway his free arm while his other hand tried to take out his grip.

All of them laughed at the silliness as they walked back on the city of E-Rantel.

* * *

Tomorrow morning , Chiara and Arigon is walking on the roads with their bronze plates. They were elevated by two ranks because of their absurd achievement of defeating several goblins and some orcs.

Truthfully , Orcs are silver ranked enemies while a group of goblins are iron rank to bronze ranks. They should be already on the silver rank but because those enemies are common , They were only promoted to bronze.

They are still not that popular but it was starting.

After her display of skills , The people learned from a certain adventurer about her prowess. They didn't believe it though but if they continue doing this , They will become an idol to this city.

Arigon opened the entrance to the Adventurer's Guild and quickly walk towards the quest board with the girl following his lead.

He took one of the bronze level quest and immediately signed it before going out of the place with the girl.

While they are walking on the streets , Chiara look at him with a confuse expression.

"Arigon , What is the quest this time?" She asked with a curious look.

"Goblin extermination" He simply answered as he look at the girl. "You should also not involve yourself too much" He said with a warning tone.

"Eeh? , But it felt good when doing some monster hunting" She said with a frown on her face.

Arigon shakes his head disapprovingly. "You shouldn't get used to it ... Why don't you live happily on some rich house?" He said with a concerned look.

He was curious about the girl for now. He can't understand why is the girl sticking with him if she can live a luxurious life by herself.

The player thought differently though. She didn't want to leave the man because of a strange attachment to him. It was like she will regret it if she leave the man alone.

She can't understand what is she feeling with him. She didn't know that she is looking at him like her father. He is someone who always looks at her and takes care at her everytime. He even cooks food at her or buy her some dresses.

She just can't leave the poor man who always look at others while he himself doesn't care at his own condition.

"A-ri-gon! ... What kind of idiot are you!?" She said in a pouting expression as she look at him with a slight annoyed tone.

Arigon felt a sweat dropped on his cheeks as he stare at the girl's expression. "Eh? ... How did I became an idiot?" He asked with an incredulous look.

Chiara turn her head away at him. "Hmpf! , Idiot!" She said with a disappointed expression.

Arigon was pretty oblivious though. He was curious about the girl and her current expression now. "Did I do something?" He mumbled to himself , Unable to see what is wrong with him.

* * *

When they come on the vast grass plains near the Great Forest of Tob just near the main road , They once again encounter the group of [Sword Of Darkness] along with some group of adventurers who are fighting the hordes of monsters.

"What is happening? , Why are they going out frequently?" Arigon said to no one with curious expression.

They walk some more before finally arriving on some opening. Chiara immediately notice that some goblins and orcs are charging towards them because of how few are they.

Chiara draw her Divine Class knife and pointed it at the charging monsters. "Arigon , Can I bring them down?" She asked with a grin.

Arigon furrowed his brows before sighing. "Just make sure you don't get hurt" He said with a concerned and worried tone before looking at the enemies.

"Got it!" She said happily before she suddenly disappeared.

As he blink his eyes , The girl immediately killed five goblins. Another blink of his eyes and she already killed fifteen goblins. The adventurers on the distance watched in awe as she move quickly on the small group of monsters.

Everywhere she goes , She leaves a trail of her gleaming sword that shines through the light of the sun. With each strike , Dead monsters fell on the ground.

She was done with just more than 30 seconds.

She managed to defeat her enemies while the others are still busy on the meager amount of goblins.

"Ack!" Arigon cried in pain as he suddenly felt some hot on his back.

Chiara look at his side and saw that two goblins that came from the forest managed to get close to him.

Arigon immediately recovered his composure and glared at the goblins before making a stance on his spear and thrusting the goblin.

The goblins are not idiots so they managed to dodge on each side before charging on his vulnerable figure.

Before they managed to get onto him though , Their heads flew to the sky and hit the ground with a sickly sound.

Arigon look at her before making a disappointed look. He still didn't notice that he was disappointed because he didn't manage to impress the girl.

"Chiara ..." He said with a slight dismay.

Chiara immediately rushed on his side and look at his wound. "Arigon! , Your back" She said before quickly taking something on her inventory.

"I am okay" Arigon said as he stood straightly on the ground. The wound on his back is deep because of the goblin's strength but it wasn't deep enough to be a mortal wound.

The player won't hear any of it though. She was worried at the man after all. "Don't move , I'll take care of it" She said before finally taking something on her Dimensional Pocket.

She took a Lesser Healing Potion. It was the weakest potion on the game and she have tons of this potions but it was still a waste because his wound is not that serious.

The player look at it for awhile before finally learning what is it. She have a passive ability to learn the name and the uses of an item.

 **[Appraising Eyes]** is one of her passive skills as a Treasure Hunter. She can identify lesser items up to legendary class items and also learn what's it's uses.

She already knew that Arigon's set is too weak and even those on her surroundings. She learned what is her equipments when she look at it when she learned about her passive skill.

This passive skill activates when she stares at an item for 10 seconds.

She handed the potion on the man. "Drink this" She said with a worried tone as she look at him with a concerned expression.

Arigon look at it for a second before turning his gaze to his partner. "What is that?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

"This is a Lesser Healing Potion , It can heal you immediately" She replied before grabbing his hand and putting the potion on his hand. "Now drink this!" She said with a hasty tone.

"Okay okay!" He replied before opening the potion and drinking it in one gulp. The potion was pretty tasty and he felt his energy coming back to him.

The pain on his back is gone already and was curious at it touching it with his hand. He widened his eyes when he notice that the wound on his back is gone.

"How did this happen?" He asked with a shocked expression.

Arigon doesn't have any knowledge about potions but even him knew that it was impossible for a single drink to heal a deep wound instantly.

Chiara was smiling when she saw his wound is gone. "Now your good!" She said before walking towards the corpses and taking some of their parts. "Now let's do this scavenging stuff" She said with a happy expression.

It was questionable how is she used to this already. She is just a child who have pretty decent speed but still a young girl. She should be disgusted at this kind of things.

In truth , She felt disgusted but somehow , She was having fun doing this while Arigon is on her side. She didn't know but in fact , She unconsciously have an urge to show her skills on the man who accepts her on this world the first time he met her.

The adventurers on the vicinity was still amazed at the girl who have a blinding speed that can't be trace by their naked eye no matter how much experience they have.

* * *

"What is happening?" Chiara asked as she look at the adventurers who are staring at her with a smile on their faces.

"I don't know" Arigon replied while squinting his eyes on the crowds who are getting closer at them.

It is now morning and they are now on the Adventurer's Guild. There are crowds of adventurers swarming them like some ants gathering on a sweet sugar.

"Let me join your party!"

"Idiot , They won't let you join weakling!"

"Please let me join!"

"I can use arcane magic , Please let me join!"

A lot of silver ranked below adventurers are crowding them like they are some kind of celebrity. There are some gold rank adventurers who also wanted to join them.

On their breast area is a silver plate with their names written on it. There is also two words written below their names on that plate.

"Arigon ... How did this happen?" She asked with a curious expression as she turned her gaze to the man who is holding her hand.

"I don't know ... We somehow became some kind of idol before we know it" He replied while still narrowing his gaze on their admirers or it might be accurate to say that they only admired the girl.

Yes , They became popular with the weaker and some stronger adventurers on the city. It was because of Chiara's display of speed yesterday that they became popular. Most of the people who are crowding them are just curious at them while some became their admirers.

"But should we really let them join us?" She asked with a raise eyebrow as she stared at the swarming crowds encircling them.

"I don't know ..." Arigon replied with a slight unsure expression.

Suddenly , Someone slammed the door open and a man with wide bloodshot eyes look at them while panting.

"A large horde of monsters are approaching this place!" He said with a panicked expression.

"Eh?" Chiara let out those voice with a confuse expression.

* * *

The Black Sword Princess , The player who managed to defend the Carne Village is now on the Great Forest of Tob on the south , Exterminating all the monsters while destroying their dens or their tribes.

Some days ago , Goblins and orcs raided the Village of Carne. After defending the village , She asked the Village Chief if they experienced this on the past and the Village Chief confirmed her suspicions. They were frequently raided by monsters or some bandits every month. It was a hard life for them because they are a frontier village without any protection from the kingdom.

That's why she wanted to exterminate all of the monsters on the forest. She started on the south and so far , A lot of monsters are fleeing on the other places.

Truthfully , She wanted to negotiate with them to leave the village and their citizens alone but because all of them seems uncooperative , She destroyed their tribes without any sympathy at all and just scare them away.

She didn't know that she made a huge mess on the city of E-Rantel.

* * *

The people of E-Rantel is on panic. The horns that signifies an invasion coming have started echoing throughout the city and all the citizens of this city are needed to evacuate immediately or hide at their houses while the guards and some or more adventurers joined the defense on the city.

Most adventurers would take this opportunity to raise their fame. Some just came here to have some battle experience. Only a few including Chiara and Arigon are those who really wanted to protect the city.

Chiara widened her eyes when she saw the large battalion of monsters. They are estimated to be 10,000 goblins and 1,000 orcs.

She can't believe it. Some asked what are the goblins and orcs doing here. They are not like this on this past ages but now , It seems like all of them are migrating to build their new home.

"This is absurd!" She said with an anxious tone as she stare at the advancing party.

From the looks of it , It seems like the monsters are pretty desperate. Even though it was impossible to know what is the goblins or the orcs expression , Anyone can guess that they are scared at something because of their body language and their expressions that seems like they are frightened whenever they look at their back.

All of them are desperate. They are charging towards this walled city because it seems like they didn't have any choice.

Goblins and orcs have low intelligence. They are battle maniac monsters who strikes anyone who came at their path.

Goblins can think but those are high level goblins. This goblins here didn't thought that they will be massacred if they continue marching on this walled city.

Chiara was nervous at it though. She knew that she was strong but she was only good at small scale battles. She was still a girl who have her traits augmented to that of her game avatar. She can already imagine what kind of scene awaits her if she help the battle.

Arigon noticed her body trembling so he place his hand on her shoulder and look at her eyes with a worried expression.

"Chiara ... If your scared then you can stay inside the wall" He said out of concern for her.

Chiara was anxious but she is not scared. "No way , I wanted to help too!" She said with a new resolve on her heart.

"Chiara! , This is different!" Arigon said with a scolding look. "Fighting a simple battle and fighting on a battle field are two different matters , You shouldn't get used to this!" He said with a scolding tone.

Arigon knew she was strong but he also knew that she didn't know what is the horrors of a large battle field. Even if they are monsters , A large amount of corpses will still linger on their minds and sometimes , Have some nightmares about it. He knew because he experienced it a lot of times after he survived the annual war.

This is not the same as war but it is still near comparable because of their numbers.

Truthfully , Guards can do the job but because this became an urgent quest to the guild , Adventurers can also join.

"How about you!?" The player asked with a slight annoyed and concerned tone.

"Chiara , I am already used to this" He said with a frown before looking at the charging monsters. "I am in a war once" He added with a slight neutral tone.

Chiara stare at him for awhile before puffing her cheeks and jumping a little to pinch his ear. "Idiot! , I am doing this for you idiot!" She said with a pout.

"Ow ow ow!" Arigon flailed his arms as he tried to get out of her pinch.

She finally let go of him before turning her gaze to the hordes of monsters. "You are too stubborn!" She said with a slight dismayed tone before going to the frontlines.

Arigon has recovered himself when he saw that Chiara was already on the far distance. "That girl!" He said with a slight anger yet resigned tone before rushing towards her.

The battle finally started ...

* * *

The soldiers and the adventurers finally charged towards the goblins and orcs who are also rushing towards them.

Chiara was still nervous but she won't let Arigon die. She was a young player but she was also an assassin. Her soul might not be used to this kind of things but her persona is very used to this like it's just breathing for her.

She finally prepared her heart and herself before kicking the ground. Her body suddenly vanished.

Before the adventurers managed to get close on the goblins , She appeared in the middle of their ranks and immediately killed a lot of orcs and goblins on the front.

Before the enemies could even register what is happening , Her mind snapped and her passive skill , The **[Natural Emergence]** , Has activated once again.

Because of her will to help Arigon , It was activated unconsciously.

With her body moving on it's own once again , She managed to move swiftly on their ranks like she is a wind passing through them.

The people finally managed to notice what is really happening. Their monsters are falling group-by-group by a mysterious blur. They didn't know that it was Chiara who is destroying all of them.

Arigon finally arrived and saw the swift deaths of the monsters. It was comparable to a slicing wind.

"Chiara ..." He said in a monotone as he look in bewilderment once again. He was really not used to her doing this kind of thing.

The player's mind registered about her terrain and her surroundings. She immediately saw that her quick pace will become slower because of the corpses on the ground. She might stumble or sometimes made some moment mistakes if this continues.

That's why , She activated one of her skills.

" **[Angelic Glide]** " She muttered and her body suddenly felt weightless.

 **[Angelic Glide]** is a skill from a Wind Runner. It can only make her body lighter and can float on the air. She learned this because of her **[Natural Emergence]**.

As she run on the air , She leaves a trail of feathers on the air.

All of them are momentarily dazed at the spectacle. There are deaths and corpses on the scene but the thing they are seeing now can be said beautiful and elegant.

She was like an invisible angel who is passing through them like a wind. The white feathers that shines through the day was falling on the ground gracefully. The sunlight also made the scene very pleasing on the eyes.

They are looking on a red haired angel who is punishing the intruders of their domain. She was like a warrior from the heavens.

Of course all of it are just their imaginations because she is a ranger , Not a warrior.

The goblins and the orcs became scared but they can't just walk back and be annihilated by the girl in a black armor once again.

They will fight and make a stand here , That's how idiotic they are. If they just thought that they can migrate to other places , Things wouldn't happen like this.

All of the monsters gathered at each other and charged on a single row. This is their desperate move as their sporadic formation are not working.

With only their remaining 200 orcs and 4,000 goblins , All of them pushed their bodies towards the gate desperately.

The adventurers and the guards finally snapped out of their dazed and immediately made a formation to block them.

But it wasn't easy because the monsters are stupidly desperate.

Because all of them are sticking together , Chiara can't kill them quickly like before. This is their only defense to the one who is decimating them.

"Rraaaa!" The orcs and the goblins roared loudly that it almost shook the earth and heavens.

Arigon was on the front with his spear pointed on them. He thought that he can protect the people this way but inside him , He was expecting that the girl became impress at him.

With Chiara's accelerated thought process , She immediately noticed the man she was protecting and his closing impending doom.

"Arigon!" She yelled before immediately rushing with her fastest speed.

 **[Hyper Speed]** has once again became active.

With the world became utterly slow that it almost like it stopped , She kicked the air and immediately stand in front of Arigon before activating another skill.

Her **[Natural Emergence]** 's task is to protect and help Arigon. That's why her passive skill gave her the next instruction as to what is her next action.

And because unlike her first activation of this skill , She can control herself , She is the one who will decide if she will use it or not.

And she trusted her instinct so she did a lunging pose before speaking the name of the skill.

 **[Sonic Drive]**

With the declaration of her skill , The time finally stopped. No , It didn't because she became more faster than ever.

[Sonic Drive] is a simple melee skill and can be used by any melee attackers. A player needs to acquire a 50 point AGI on the base status before he/she can finally learn this skill. Only those who are an AGI base character can learn this.

The skill effect is simple , The user will do a linear charge that deals a heavy damage to those who are hit by this. It was also a piercing type skill which makes this useful to enemy rows or a narrow space.

With a kick of on the ground , Her sight zoomed even though everything is in slow motion and the line of all monsters was broken by a single dash.

And all of it happened within a second.

The time finally return to it's original pace and the monsters in a row was either dead or flew to the air due to the immense amount of the force of her dash.

A large amount of dust and white feathers surrounded the whole battle field because of her absurd speed and her kicking the ground and after some seconds , The scene became clear once again.

All of them felt their breathe taken to them as they look at the scenery.

Excluding the fact about the dead corpses , Chiara was like a fallen angel with fiery eyes. She was standing the middle of the falling white feathers while the sun shines through her. She is like a girl who fell to the sky and was now looking at the sky with a nostalgic look.

"Beautiful ..."

"An angel ..."

"Am I dreaming ...?"

Various mumbles came towards the adventurers. Even the guards who are preparing to shoot their arrows or use their spears became dazed when they saw the spectacle.

Even Arigon was also dazed. His heart felt melted at the scene as he look at the girl who he was falling in love.

Chiara on the other hand just managed to remember something about herself after she did that skill.

She remembered something about the sky and her walking on a place full of white feathers falling on the sky along with six silhouettes who she was somehow related. She was talking to them with a friendly smile to her but she can't hear anything on it.

"Who ... are they ..." She thought as she look at the sky.

* * *

Three days later ...

In the Adventurer's Guild , The adventurers are doing their daily stuffs like boasting or taking some quests.

As all of it are happening , The door suddenly opened and two persons entered the room.

One is a guy who have a shaggy brown hair with brownish eyes and is wearing a silver set of armor excluding the helmet and have a spear on his hand and a sword on his back.

The other one is a petite girl with a fiery long lustrous hair with golden eyes and she is wearing a brown trench coat with a white dress inside and a red long scarf the flowed on her back. She have a dagger on her waist.

They are the new Mithril Class adventurers , [White Wind]. The name was taken from the girl's unbelievable and beautiful display after the "Goblins & Orcs Sudden Invasion Incident".

They said that she was a fallen angel who moves like a wind. These rumors have spread all over E-Rantel that even the three other Mithril Rank adventurers also know them.

They have some enemies but they also have a lot of followers and admirers.

All of the adventurers stare at them with their eyes shining like they saw their dream person while the others just clicked their tongue because someone just managed to became higher than them once again.

The man's name is Arigon Locsur and he was not that popular at all. They said that he was her servant or something ridiculously low that even peasants would laugh if they heard it.

The other one is known as Chiara , She was the new popular person on E-Rantel and it seems like she became their idol because of how cute and elegant she is.

Arigon took one of the parchment and look at the counter girl before presenting the quest he took. "I'll take this one" He said before signing the parchment.

After that , They were suddenly swarmed by the crowds. Arigon frowned while Chiara became startled at them.

"What's with them!? , They just blink besides us!" Chiara said with a comical shocked face.

Arigon sighs at the scene. "Let's ignore them" He said with a resigned tone before holding the girl's hand and walking out of the crowds.

The adventurers are persistent though , They wanted to let the girl join them or let them join her party.

Chiara is not the leader , Arigon is the leader because she said that she didn't like to be a leader.

* * *

On a far distance outside of the walled city , A girl with a large witch hat and a revealing clothes is standing on a very far distance.

" **[Message]** " She chanted before she heard a click on her mind.

 _"What is it?"_ A strange voice of a male that seems to be coming on her mind said with a neutral tone.

"I saw her , I saw the rumored 'White Wind'" She said with a smile on her face.

 _"So now what? , Is she an awakened Godkin?"_ The voice asked with a serious tone.

The girl smiled before replying "Yes".

It became silent for awhile before the voice said with a serious tone _"We need to take her on our side"_.

 ****End Of Chapter 7****

* * *

 **Update Profile :**

 **Name : ? (NW Name : Chiara) | Human Race**

 **New Title : White Wind (NW Title)**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No character introduction for now. Welcome to the start of the story! I am Levelgap the lazy writer who writes stories whenever I like it.**

 **This chapter felt ... Rushed ... I mean literally rushed.**

 **It was because I can't think of a better idea for the story flow and also , It would be dull if she already met the first girl right?**

 **The timeline here is now moving but sometimes I'll go back on some time (If I ever need to for filling the holes)**

 **Should I make Chiara the main protagonist? ... Meh ... I won't do that. The seven protagonist also needs to shine so I won't focus on one character.**

 **I pick Chiara first because I thought that I can write a lot of things about her. It seems like I am wrong T_T**

 **Next chapter is going back on time after the Black Sword Princess scene. I will also make a lot of fanmade things there once again. You have been warned! :D**

 **Now if you hate this , Please find another Overlord Fanfic. I didn't want the flames because it will burn me. If you wanted to read this even though you hate this then please keep your hate comments. Unless it was a good type of comment , Not the "Die Already!" or "Delete This Crap!" comment.**

 **But if you like this then THANK YOU VERY MUCH ONCE AGAIN! ~~~ ... I love you all so much I feel I am flying ... Oops! , I just activated the [Flight] magic ^^""**

 **P.S. Thanks PervySageChuck for always reviewing and waiting for this story. Thanks Asadith for always asking me when is the next chapter and you for always also waiting patiently and thank you all who followed and favorite this story! ...**

 **P.S.S Did you know im pretty anxious on this chapter? xD (I almost didn't upload this because of anxiousness xD)**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 **EDIT : I just saw the full information about the Black Scripture and I saw that Certain Death's name is really Zesshi Zatsumei! ... I thought it was a fluke when I read a certain fanfic but it seems like I am wrong. And I also saw the appearance of the Thousand Miles Astrologer and I can say she is somehow ... attractive (I like witches you know)**


End file.
